La noche mas larga
by Cliffjumper88
Summary: La noche a caído un grupo de los peores villanos a tomado al mundo prisionero para prepararlo para la llegada de un mal como no se a visto jamas solo unos pocos pueden evitar la catástrofe ¿lo lograran? una cosa es segura va a ser una noche larga quizás la mas larga que se aya visto jamas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Muy buenos días tarde o noche depende desde donde estéis leyendo mis buenos amigos soy yo vuestro buen amigo wolf19881 o bueno ese era mi nombre antes pero debido a que como he estado sin ordenador durante ordenador durante bastante tiempo hasta que al final conseguí uno nuevo y mejor mandando el viejo al cuerno de una vez y por culpa de mi loca cabeza no consigo recordar la contraseña de mi antigua cuenta pero bueno no pasa nada cuanta nueva pero el mismo tipo encantador de siempre wolf1988 se ha ido decid hola a Cliffyjumper88 y aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo de La noche más larga como siempre es un placer para mi volver a estar aquí con vosotros mis queridos amigos.**_

 _ **Lo primero disculparme con todos vosotros por la tardanza sé que estoy tardando más de lo que esperáis pero bueno antes de nada quiero también dar las gracias a mis buenos amigos andyhamato99 Wolfmika y predalienway ya que sin ellos este relato no sería lo que es hoy por hoy doy un ejemplo de que si todos cooperamos dando nuestro granito de arena podemos hacer cosas alucinantes y por eso doy las gracias otra vez a mis queridos amigos y colaboradores ya vosotros mis queridos lectores por que sois vosotros los que hacéis esto posible bueno sin nada más que decir aquí lo tenéis y como suelo decir...¡que aproveche!**_

Siguió sobrevolando la ciudad durante un buen rato intentando encontrar esa pretendencia poderosa que sintió hacía rato y mientras lo hacía contemplando como la oscura niebla llegaba hasta donde su aguda vista alcanzaba dejaba de pensar en su familia en el sufrimiento que estarían sintiendo en ese momento a manos de Radu y de formas le haría pagar todo ese dolor y sufrimiento y al hacerlo una oscura y macabra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero sobre todo no dejaba de pensar en su sobrino Dennis.

Ese chico le preocupaba y mucho no solo por el hecho de que fuera su sobrino sino por su maldita moral como le había dicho esto era una guerra y en la guerra hay que mancharse las manos si o si sobre todo si sus vidas y las de los suyos estaban en juego temía que su moral le impidiera hacerlo, pero por otra parte se preguntaba si no había sido demasiado duro con él a fin de cuentas aún era un muchacho que aún no había visto la verdadera cara del mundo, pero tenía claro de que esa noche tendría que verla.

La inocencia es algo inútil te hace débil y te hace cometer errores o eso pensaba el pero otra parte de su ser una parte oculta y casi olvidada le decía que no era lo correcto que su deber era protegerle para que no se transformara en un demonio como él y así perdido en sus pensamientos siguió sobrevolando la ciudad buscando la presencia poderosa que hacía rato había sentido, pero esta había desaparecido de repente sin dejar rastro siguió volando por la ciudad buscándola frustrado por no encontrarla hasta que algo inesperado sucedió.

Cerca en los tejados de un grupo de edificios que se encontraba sobrevolando vio algo realmente inusual que llamo su atención un grupo bastante grande de ninjas de negros liderados por lo que parecía... ¿un pez morado gigante con piernas de metal?, el pez humanoide tenía la piel cubierta de escamas de color lila y su vientre era de color blanco solo todo lleno de cicatrices por todas partes tenía un ojo el izquierdo el cual tenían la esclerótica amarilla el iris es de color verde la pupila era verticales el otro lo tenía totalmente blanco con una gran cicatriz vertical que lo atravesaba y le cubría casi todo el lado derecho de la cara su boca era enorme plagada de dientes que parecían muy afilados sobre todo sus dos colmillos inferiores que se parecían a los de un dientes de sable una gran aleta dorsal sobresale de su lomo sus manos eran delgadas de aspecto decrepito y tenían membranas entre los dedos y también poseía una aleta horizontal en la espalda.

El pez parecía utilizar un extraño un traje especial que le permite respirar fuera del agua, este se componía de unos tanques naranjas que llevaba a la espalda de los cuales salían unos tubos que se conectaban a su cuello además poseía unas piernas robóticas para desplazarse en tierra los ninjas tenían sometido a lo que parecía ¿una tortuga humanoide? Adrián había visto muchas cosas en su vida y sabía que había una especie de monstruo llamada Kappa que tenía aspecto de una tortuga humanoide ya se los había cruzado en el pasado y desde luego aquel ser no era kappa o cualquier especie de monstruo u espíritu que el conociera.

Pero su aspecto también era peculiar como he dicho parecía un hibrido entre una tortuga y un ser humano su piel era de color verde y los ojos de color verde brillante tenía tres dedos en cada mano al igual que en los pies los cuales llevaba cubiertos con vendas de cuero marrón oscuro en las manos llevaba unos guantes sin dedos de cuero marrón oscura casi negra tenía un caparazón que le cubría todo el pecho la entrepierna y la espalda este le falta un trozo a en forma de rayo, en la parte superior izquierda además de una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color que los guantes que tenía un emblema grabado unas rodilleras de metal en forma circular que le protegían las dos rodillas con el mismo emblema grabado en la chaqueta en el centro de cada una pero en ese momento no supo cuál era.

Tenía el cuerpo, o al menos las partes del cuerpo que podían verse lleno de cicatrices por todas partes llevaba un antifaz color rojo que le cubría la parte superior de la cara con un agujero en el lado derecho que dejaba ver un ojo verde claro, ese detalle le dio a entender que era tuerto y llevaba dos armas bastante curiosas en un cinto con tiras en la parte posterior donde puede llevar dichas armas, par de sais gemelos.

Los ninjas lo tenía acorralado pero la tortuga se defendió y ataco con un estilo de combate que le era más que familiar, el saijutsu un tipo de arte marcial basado en el manejo del sai, con movimientos rápidos y letales iba acabando con ellos pero eran demasiado numerosos hasta que al final acabaron sometiéndolo poniéndolo de rodillas mientras el pez morado gigante se puso en frente de la sometida tortuga mostrando una sonrisa torcida de su repugnante rostro y sacando una navaja mariposa pero esta era mucho más grande que una normal casi del tamaño de una espada.

¿?: Desde luego...tantos años...y es de las pocas veces que te encuentro sin tus hermanos o amigos...y siempre que lo haces...acabo pateándote el caparazón tortuga- ese intento atacar a ese desgraciado, pero sus ninjas lo tenían sujeto y solo pudo gruñir mientras el pez morado se estaba partiendo de risa- ¿cuándo aprenderás que sin ellos...- interrumpe la pregunta para dale una patada en la cara- no eres nada? - termina la pregunta y vuelve a reírse otra vez.

¿?: ¿Y cuántas veces...tengo que decírtelo Cara de Pez? - le pregunto débilmente entonces Cara de Pez se acercó a él curioso por saber que quería decir y entonces cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le dio un brutal cabezazo en la boca concretamente en el lado izquierdo de está rompiéndole así uno de sus dos largos colmillos- ¡ME LLAMO RAPHAEL MALDITO BESUGO CON PATAS!

Entonces desde el cielo Adrián quien no se había movido final mente se fijó en el símbolo de las rodilleras de la tortuga y al reconocerlo se llevó una gran sorpresa resultaba que no era otra cosa que el emblema del Clan Hamato, muchos quizá no lo sepáis pero hace mucho tiempo mucho antes de que el hombre de la luna crease a los Guardianes existió una antigua orden fundada antes de que se documentara la historia formada por los mejores de entre la raza de los humanos la de los monstruos y la de los espíritus esa orden era la Ordo Draconis o la Orden del dragón.

Se dice que fue una orden militar católico romana de caballeros, generalmente integrada por nobles y príncipes, que surgió en la unión de Hungría y Croacia a finales de la Edad Media pero la verdad es que esa historia es más bien parte de la verdad como ya he dicho la orden fue formada mucho antes de que la historia empezara a documentarse y su función era muy simple combatir al mal sea del origen que sea esta orden existió durante muchísimo tiempo y en sus últimos siglos de existencia Adrián junto a su maestro y los hijos de este y toda su familia formaron parte de esta orden y daba la casualidad de que el Clan Hamato también formo parte de la orden hace mucho tiempo.

El Clan Hamato había sido un clan de ninjas honorable que formado parte de la orden desde antes de él unirse a sus filasy el mismo había combatido codo con codo con ellos en más de una ocasión eran grandes expertos en el sigilo la planificación la infiltración y unos maestros del ninjutsu cualidades muy sobresalientes para simples mortales y por eso los admiraba y respetaba sentimientos que perduraron incluso después de adoptar la identidad deAbraxas.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que Cara de Pez estaba a punto de cortarle el cuello a Rafael aprovechando que sus ninjas lo tenían sometido, para Adrián tal acto de cobardía no tenía perdón ese ser era un miserable cobarde que no se atrevía a luchar solo contra su enemigo si no era con secuaces a su lado apoyándolo.

Adrián: "Bueno besugo...veamos qué tan duro eres sin nadie que te apoye"- pensó mientras esbozaba una risa malévola.

Sin abandonar su forma de murciélago Adrián lanzo de su boca un aliento gélido que congelo a los ninjas que sujetaban a Rafael y cubrió toda la azotea con una enorme cúpula hielo duro como el diamante imposible de romper quedando Adrián Rafael y Cara de pez encerrados dentro de ella, Rafael al ver como los ninjas que lo sujetaban se habían congelado rápidamente se soltó de su frio agarre cogió uno de sus sais e intento acabar con Cara de pez pero este dio un gran salto hacia atrás alejándose de el barios metros.

Adrian: Eres muy valiente enfrentándote a tu enemigo cuando lo superas en número y no le das la opción de defenderse ¿verdad? - Dijo desde las alturas con voz oscura y sarcásticala cual retumbaba por la cúpula lo cual hizo que Rafael y Cara de pez miraran a todos lados buscando de donde venía dicha voz, pero no la encontraron- veamos si eres igual de duro contra un enemigo que si puede defenderse- dijo observando desde las alturas- y tu tortuga veremos si eres digno de ese emblema- le dijo a Raphael.

Rafael miro a Cara de pez el cual tenía una expresión de terror mientras que él le miraba con una expresión oscura y esbozando una risa maliciosa no sabían de quien era esa voz o de donde venía solo sabían que los había encerrado en esa cúpula de hielo con uno de sus más antiguos y mortales enemigos.

Rafael: No sé lo que está pasando y la verdad es que no me importa- dijo al momento de que saca sus sais- lo único que sé es que por fin estamos solos tu y yo sin nada ni nadie que nos moleste…ahora prepárate maldito porque esta vez…

CP: ¿¡ESTA VEZ QUE TORTUGUITA!?- le dijo de forma amenazante poniéndose en posición de batalla con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Raphael: Esta vez…¡VAS A MORIR!

Ambos lanzaron un feroz grito de batalla ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro desatando la que sería su pelea final mientras un pensativo Adrián observa desde las alturas como Rafael y Cara de Pez se batían en ese combate a muerte y mientras lo hacía mientras veía como aquella sangrienta batalla se desarrollaba su mete le transporto a una época donde el mismo se vio en esa situación luchando por destruir a su enemigo, se veía a el mismo pero algo más joven vistiendo una armadura de corte medieval hecha de bronce compuesta por grebas guanteletes hombreras y una pechara la cual tenía grabado el emblema de la Orden en el pecho y debajo de esta unos pantalones y una camisa de manga larga de color negro ambas sosteniendo su recién forjada espada Crissaegrimla cual chocaba contra lo que parecía una guadaña de siega normal y corriente solo que esta estaba hecha totalmente de una extraña mezcla entre acero con ónice lo cual le daba un color negro como la noche al arma pero que a la vez pulido como un espejo.

El arma era empuñada por un joven de más o menos la misma edad que éltenía en aquella época este joven con un rostro de rasgos finos pelo corto de color negro peinado casi de punta y unos penetrantes ojos marrones, ambos combatían el uno contra el otro en una batalla justamente igual a la que Rafael y Cara de pez tenían en ese momento verlos luchar así a muerte dando lo mejor que tenía llevando sus habilidades al límite con el único fin de acabar con su enemigo era como estar mirando una ventana hacia el pasado pero rápidamente aparto esos recuerdos de su mente y se centró solo en lo que tenía delante.

La batalla entre Rafael y Cara de pez era espectacular y ambos estaban igualados en velocidad técnica y destreza con sus armas verlos luchar era todo un espectáculo intercambiaban y bloqueaban ataques con una maestría extraordinaria mientras también intercambiaban insultos, la pelea continua así durante un lardo rato hasta que los se propinaron una fuerte patada el uno al otro en el estómago haciendo que ambos salieran volando hacia atrás lejos de su enemigo, ambos se miraron el uno al otro esbozando un sonrisa sarcástica en sus rostros y por alguna extraña razón empezaron a hablar.

CP: ¿Cuántos años hace que nos conocemos Raphael? - dijo con voz cansada.

Raphael: Casi quince años…año arriba año abajo.

CP: Quince años…joder quién lo diría ¿eh?

Raphael: Si…y hemos sido enemigos desde entonces.

CP: Cierto… nos hemos enfrentado tantas veces y he intentado acabar contigo y tus hermanos más veces de las que soy capaz de recordar.

Raphael: Lo sé…tengo cicatrices que lo demuestran…pero mi favorita es esta- dijo mientras con su sai señalaba su ojo tuerto sin dejar de sonreír.

CP: Y la mía esta- dijo mientras hacía lo mismo que había hecho Rafael- ¿pero sabes que Raph? en el fondo…siempre me has caído bien- dijo con cierta nostalgia en un tono tan sincero que hasta asustaba.

Raphael: Si…tu a mi…tu a mí también…- dijo con evidentes signos de fatiga, pero sin dejar de sonreír- es extraño ¿no te parece Xever?

CP: Si…es extraño irónico y hasta gracioso ¿verdad? - al momento de decir eso soltó una pequeña carcajada- a pesar de todo nuestro pasado me he dado cuenta…de que en el fondo…no somos tan distintos- tras decir esto ambos se miraron con tensión durante un segundo y luego se echaron a reír una risa ahogada y apagada por la irania de la verdad en las palabras que ambos rivales se decían el uno al otro la cual al cabo de unos segundos desapareció cuando Raphael continuo la conversación.

Raphael: Si alguien me hubiera dicho eso cuando nos conocimos…le habría arrancado la cabeza sin pensármelo…pero ahora tras todas esas peleas a nuestras espaldas… de todo lo que hemos visto y vivido…me doy cuenta…de que eso…por mucho que me cueste admitirlo…es cierto- dijo con cierta pena en su voz.

CP: Quizás…en otra vida…podríamos ser amigos.

Raphael: En otra vida quizás…pero no en esta- dijo con determinación.

CP: No…no en esta…

Ambos se miraron mutuamente y se echaron a reír amargamente nuevamente para el ojo inexperto aquella extraña conversación entre enemigos mortales declarados parecería ilógica y hasta cierto punto ridícula cualquiera que viera esa escena pensaría que victimas del agotamiento o que simplemente se habían vuelto locos, pero para los ojos de Adrián aquella escena tenía un significado más profundo de lo que se pueda imaginar, aquello era el final ambos lo sabían Adrián lo sabía su largo camino juntos había llegado a su fin solo uno de ellos sobreviviría solo uno de ellos viviría para luchar otro día solo uno vería como terminaría la noche.

La risa paro prepararon sus armas y se pusieron de nuevo en posición de batalla nuevamente se miraron mutuamente y se lanzaron el uno contra el otro armas en mano se lanzando ambos el uno contra el otro gritando los dos mientras se acercaban el uno a otro a toda velocidad y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca se propinaron un único y letal golpe mutuo, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido a su alrededor mientras ambos seguían mirándose mutuamente no se podía ver quién de los dos había recibido el golpe y quien lo había esquivado pero al final uno de los dos cayó al suelo con el arma de su enemigo clavada en el corazón escupiendo sangre mientas exhalaba su último aliento agarrando de los tobillos a su rival intentando decir unas últimas palabras pero al final la vida lo abandona mientras se ahoga en con su propia sangre y un charco de esta se forma a los pies del que queda en pie.

Raphael con cuidado da la vuelta al cuerpo ya sin vida de Cara de pez saca su sai de su pecho y lo sacude para quitar la sangre de su enemigo caído para luego cerrarle los ojos en señal de respeto.

Raphael: 我々は...再び私の昔の敵を満たすまで... **(traducción: hasta que nos volvamos a ver...mi viejo enemigo...)-** dijo con cierta tristeza esas últimas palabras a su enemigo acérrimo mientras en lo más alto de la cúpula de hielo Adrián decidió que ya era hora de hacer acto de presencia.

Adrián: ¡Impresionante! - dijo aun en su forma de murciélago en lo alto de la cúpula haciendo que su voz sonara atronadora y amenazante lo que hizo que Raphael se pusiera en posición defensiva- tu saijutsu es impresionante- acto seguido desciende en picado y a escasos metros del suelo recupera su forma humana y cayendo de píen ante un atónito Raphael- luchas bien y has mostrado respeto hacia tu enemigo…sin duda eres digno del emblema que portas en esa chaqueta.

Raphael: Tú…eres el que ha hecho esta cúpula de hielo ¿verdad? - dijo sin dejar de apuntarle con los sais.

Adrián: Así es…te vi mientras sobrevolaba la ciudad y me pareció que necesitabas ayuda lagarto.

Raphael: Tortuga soy una tortuga- dijo en tono amenazante.

Adrián: Perdón mis disculpas- al decir esto con un simple giro de muñeca hizo que la cúpula de hielo desapareciera tan rápido como había aparecido dejando desconcertado a Raphael.

Raphael: No sé quién o que eres…no pareces nada que allá visto antes.

Adrián: Me alagas tortuga.

Raphael: No es un cumplido…hay algo en ti que hace que se me hiele la sangre- dijo en tono amenazador para intentar que ocultar su temor ante Adrián.

Adrián: Soy distinto a todo lo que ellos visto eso seguro seguramente también más peligroso y antes de que lo preguntes ni soy tu enemigo ni tampoco tengo nada que ver con lo que está pasando- dijo en tono algo más neutral dando unos pasos hacia él, pero Raphael solo le respondió apuntándole con los sais.

Raphael: Si claro… ¿te crees que he nacido ayer?

Y sin más se lanza contra Adrián lanzando un fuerte grito de batalla Raphael le lanza golpe tras golpe y Adrián los esquiva como si nada no consigue atinarle ni una sola vez lo que hace que Raphael se enfade aún más y le lanzase ataques más rápidos los cuales Adrián seguía esquivando con la misma facilidad entonces Adrián con mucha facilidad le quita uno de sus sais y le da una patada en el pecho que lo manda volando unos metros hacia atrás, furioso Raphael se lanzó al ataque de nuevo blandiendo el sai que le quedaba sin inmutarse cuando solo estuvo a unos pocos pasos de el Adrián lanzo una gran bocanada de aire tan frio que en cuanto toco a Raphael lo congelo en el acto para un momento después darle una brutal patada en la cara estilo Jean Claude Van Damme descongelándolo y al recibirla soltó el sai que le quedaba el cual Adrián agarro mientras este caía de espaldas al suelo Raphael intento ponerse de pie al instante pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Adrián se transformó en niebla y apareció sobre él con la rodilla izquierda sobre su pecho impidiéndole levantarse.

Adrián: Fuerte rudo apasionado honorable y puedo ver un corazón noble debajo de esa dura coraza de tipo duro…pero eres impulsivo imprudente y no escuchas a los demás- Raphael se sorprendió mucho al escucharle decir esas palabras pues parecía que hubiera podido ver dentro de su propia alma pero debido a la rabia que sentía en ese momento lo tomo como un insulto cuando en realidad era una crítica constructiva- te lo diré de la manera más directa para que lo entiendas ni tengo nada que ver con lo que está pasando ni soy tu enemigo- le dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Raphael: ¿Y cómo sé que no estás mintiendo? - le dijo con voz desafiante mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Adrián: Porque si fuera tu enemigo- entonces a una velocidad vertiginosa Adrián se dispuso a apuñalarle en la cara con sus propios sais Raphael no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar así que solo espero que fuera rápido se escucha un fuerte golpe metal chocando contra hormigón durante unos segundos se hizo el silencio entonces temeroso Raphael abrió su único ojo bueno y vio que sus sais estaban hundidos en el suelo cada uno apenas a escasos centímetros de su cabeza sudando como un condenado vio como Adrián lo miraba con una mirada tan oscura y penetrante que incluso a él le helo la sangre- ya estarías muerto- le dijo con voz amenazadora para luego liberarlo de su agarre.

Raphael se levantó dando una voltereta hacia atrás sacando sus sais del suelo mientras lo hacía se puso de pie y sin guardarlos volvió a mirar a Adrián sin duda su primera impresión sobre él no estaba muy mal desencaminada aun sin conocer ni siquiera su nombre se dio cuenta de que ese ser ocultaba una oscuridad y un poder que posiblemente sobrepasaba a todo lo que había conocido en su vida y que como acababa de mostrarle si fuera realmente su enemigo podría haberlo matado sin problema alguno así que hizo caso a su sentido común y guardo sus sais y decidió escuchar.

Raphael: Bien…me ha quedado claro que no eres enemigo…así que dime ¿quién eres? - le pregunto.

Adrián: He tenido muchos nombres en mi vida, pero el primero que use fue Adrián…-le dijo mientras extendía su mano en señal de que quería darle un apretón de manos a lo que Raphael con algo de duda a cabo por corresponder.

Raphael: …Yo soy Raphael Hamato…pero mis amigos me llaman Raph- dijo al tiempo que terminaban el apretón- dime…Adrián… ¿si no estás con los canallas que han hecho todo esto entonces sabes al menos quienes son o qué es lo que quieren? -Adrián estaba a punto de contestarle, pero entonces empezó a escucharse una extraña musiquilla que salía del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta corriendo saco corriendo el objeto que producía esa música el cual llamo la atención de Adrian.

Adrián: ¿Qué narices es esa cosa? - pregunto curioso.

Raphael: Es un T-Phone- le dijo, pero Adrián seguía sin entender nada- es como un móvil- seguía sin entender lo que era- sirve para comunicarse a largas distancias- entonces Adrián puso cara de que ahora lo entendía Raphael pulso la pantalla para contestar a la llamada- Abril ¿qué pasa? - pregunto en tono curioso y preocupado normalmente a cualquiera le costaría trabajo escuchar una conversación de un móvil, pero gracias a su agudo oído Adrián pudo escuchar lo que Raphael y esa tal Abril hablaban.

 _Abril: ¡Raph gracias a Dios que estas bien!_

Raphael: Pues claro que estoy bien pelirroja soy yo ¿recuerdas? - le dijo en tono sarcástico.

 _Abril: ¡NOS TENIAS MUY PREOCUPADO SE SUPONIA QUE VOLVERIAS HACE MAS DE DOS HORAS!_

Raphael: Lo se lo siento iba de camino a la guarida cuando sufrí una…

 _Abril: Raph no es momento para eso escucha tenemos un grave problema…_

Raphael: Abril…por si no te has dado cuenta ya tenemos un serio problema desde que empezó la noche y sea lo que sea lo que allá pasado no puede ser peor que esto- dijo en tono serio con cierto toque de cinismo intentando que su amiga se relajara, no estaba preparado para la respuesta que le daría.

 _Abril: Shredder…ha parecido aquí con un montón de monstruos mientras tus hermanos y tú no estabais y nos han atacado-_ al escuchar esas simples palabras hizo que una expresión de terror se dibujara en el rostro de la tortuga para luego estallar en carcajadas.

Raphael: ¿¡COMO!? ¿¡ESTAIS TODOS BIEN!?

 _Abril: No Raphae…no lo estamos…a herido gravemente a Slash a Casey…y a Mona_ –al escuchar esas palabras pudo notar como el latido de su corazón se aceleraba y una cara de temor se dibujaba en su rostro y durante un segundo guardo silencio intentando asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar y después de eso contesto _\- tus hermanos acaban de llegar tienes que volver lo antes posible te necesitamos aquí ya_ \- le dijo en tono autoritario Adrián seguía escuchado con mucho interés la conversación preguntándose quien era ese tal Shredder quien sospechaba era uno de los aliados de Radu.

Raphael: …Vale…vale Abril iré…iré enseguida…- al decir esto colgó.

Se miraron mutuamente y sin necesidad de decirse nada más ambos emprendieron la marcha Raphael delante y Adrián siguiéndolo rumbo hacia la guarida para reunirse con el resto del clan mientras sin que ninguno se diera cuenta una presencia con apariencia humana y estatura humana, no se veían quien era dado que se oculta en las sombras, los había estado observando con mucho interés desde el principio o más bien dicho habían observado a uno de ellos en concreto al vampiro y también era la misma presencia que Adrián había estado buscando.

¿?: Así que lo que… ¿ese es el llamado Abrasas? ¿el qué tanto miedo le da a Radu Shredder? - dijo la sombra quien al parecer se estaba comunicando telepáticamente con el mismo Shredder - será un vampiro y si admito que tiene cualidades, pero su poder no parece gran cosa comparado con el mío- dijo con tono de soberbia y superioridad mientras se comparaba con Adrián

 _Shredder: No lo subestimes si lo que nos dijo Radu es cierto es más poderoso de lo que puedas llegar a imaginar_ \- le dijo con voz oscura y amenazante intentando ocultar su miedo hacia Adrián.

¿?: Yo soy un Dios y el solo es un vampiro él no es nada comparado conmigo- le respondió con soberbia- no sé por qué tengo que rebajarme a hacer tu trabajo sucio.

 _Shredder_ : _¡Porque no tienes más opción si nos fallas o me desobedeces acabe con tu querido Kahndaq y me divertiré con tu amada esposa y tus preciosos hijos!-_ le amenazo y entonces la oscuridad que lo envolvía dio se disipo gracias a la tenue luz de la luna que brillaba con mucha intensidad esa oscura noche revelando su apariencia.

Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años metro ochenta musculoso pelo corto peinado bien peinado con entradas pronunciadas ojos marrones llevaba puesto un traje negro que le cubría todo el cuerpo menos las manos llevaba unos brazalete hechos de oro un cinturón y unas grebas también de oro llevaba una capa larga negra con hermosos grabados en oro pero lo que más destacaba era que llevaba grabado en el pecho de su traje el símbolo de un rayo, fuera quien fuera su sola presencia imponía respeto miedo y poder con solo verlo pero aun así un aire de miedo se reflejaba en su serio rostro miedo pues a pesar de su gran poder era un prisionero de a voluntad de un loco.

¿?: Guárdate tus amenazas Shredder - le dijo con desafío- seguiré tus ordenes, pero deja en paz mi reino y a mi familia- le respondió con tono forzado de respeto.

Shredder: Bien…muy bien…ve a por él y asegúrate de no subestimarlo puede estar debilitado, pero aun así es muy peligroso empléate a fondo y tráeme su cadáver como prueba.

¿?: ¿Y esa tortuga y sus aliados? pueden ser un problema.

¿? Olvídate de esos engendros son cosa mia…y recuerda…eres mío…si me fallas…todo lo que te importa sufrirá por tu fracaso- le dijo en tono de advertencia para un segundo después cortar a conexión telepática.

¿?: Y yo te lo advierto a ti Shredder… si cumplo mi parte del trato y aun así les sucede algo a mi reino u a mi familia…¡ENTONCES SABRAS POR QUE ME LLAMAN BLACK ADAM!- y así tras decir esas atronadoras palabras alzo el vuelo rumbo a buscar a su objetivo.

Mientras en la otra punta del mundo Dennis sobrevolaba Paris en busca de Ladybug y Cat Noir su tío le dijo que los Kwamis que les daban sus poderes deberían de protegerlos de la magia oscura que cubría el mundo, si el hechizo de Pitch Black no les había afectado seguro que estarían combatiendo a las oscuras criaturas que asolaban la ciudad solo tenía que seguir buscando en alguna parte tenía que estar y mientras lo hacia sus pensamientos regresaban con los suyos no dejaba de pensar en ellos ni un solo segundo en elos desde que despertó en el aeropuerto en especial en su madre y en Sara, había sido muy duro con su madre desde antes de llegar al hotel desde el incidente con la cajita de música apenas si habían hablado y al principio no tenía intención de perdonarla pero después de conocer a Sara todo eso cambio, ella le hizo darse cuenta de lo arrepentida que estaba su madre pues la noche antes de la fiesta él y Sara espiaron a sus padres mientras estaban eligiendo vestido para Mavis

 _ **Flashback**_

Denis y Sara se encontraban en el balcón que daba a la habitación de los padres de Dennis la ventana estaba abierta y Dennis y Sara estaban escondidos Sara flotando sobre la parte superior de la ventana y Dennis transformado en murciélago a su lado Sara le dijo que había algo que debía escuchar relacionado con su madre al principio se rehusó en rotundo en ir donde estaba ella, pero cuando Sara se lo pido no pudo negarse, no podían ver lo que sucedía en la habitación pero si escuchar lo que ocurría y para Dennis fue una sorpresa lo que escucho.

Johnny: ¿¡COMO QUE NO VAS A IR!?- grito Johnny con bastante enojo en su voz y Dennis Sabia que su padre rara vez se enojaba y cuando lo hacía era por una buena razón.

Mavis: Ya te lo he dicho no tengo el cuerpo para fiestas- dijo Mavis con cierta desgana.

Johnny: ¡Eres la hija del anfitrión de la fiesta no puedes hacer eso!

Mavis: ¡Pues pon cualquier excusa diles que no me encuentro bien a ti se te da bien eso! - dijo con el mismo tono.

Johnny: ¡ESTO YA ES EL COLMO MAVIS!

Mavis: ¡DEJA DE CHILLARME DE UNA VEZ NO ESTOY SORDA!

Johnny: ¡NO, PERO SI IMPULSIBA!

Mavis: … ¿Cómo me has llamado? - le dijo con un tono lúgubre e intimidante normalmente cuando su madre ponía ese tono su padre solía rectificar, pero esa vez fue distinto.

Johnny: Impulsiva Mavis impulsiva…y también estas dolida y sufres porque por culpa de esa impulsividad hiciste algo que no quisiste hacer- Dennis no aguanto la curiosidad y se situó en la barandilla que había en la ventana y vio cómo su madre lloraba desconsoladamente en los hombros de su padre.

Ella no paraba de llorar y su padre trataba de consolarla, pero era inútil lo único que podía hacer era estar a su lado y Dennis aun transformado en murciélago miro a Sara y no hizo falta nada mas ya había visto suficiente y se fueron de allí tan rápido y en silencio como llegaron.

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Después de aquello decidió que aria las paces con su madre ya aquella tontería había durado demasiado y todo gracias a Sara como bien le dijo su abuelo hace unas horas "llega una cara bonita y a ella si le haces caso en vez de a mí", pero no era momento para eso tenía una misión que cumplir ya habría tiempo de arreglar las cosas con su madre cuando toda aquella pesadilla acabara o eso esperaba, se encontraba cerca del Museo del Louvre ya había estado allí el año pasado con sus padres en vacaciones ese museo era increíble la verdad y si las circunstancias fueran otras no le importaría visitarlo de nuevo pero de repente algo llamo su atención, en el techo del museo se encontraban se podían ver a dos personas un chico y una chica los dos tendrían unos dieciséis u diecisiete años la chica era alta más o menos de la misma estatura que Sara de piel morena con el pelo largo recogido en una coleta hasta la cintura tenía una nariz prominente y unos grandes ojos con una pequeña cicatriz horizontal debajo del ojo derecho tenía las manos envueltas con vendas llevaba una camiseta sin mangas de color blanco con el logotipo de las Gato Galletas un tipo de helado muy populares hace algunos años que por alguna razón dejaron de producir llevaba una funda para un sable colgada en la espalda con unas cuerdas la vaina era de color rosa la boquilla y la punta de la vaina eran de color blanco y tenía el símbolo de una rosa dibujado en el centro mismo de esta un pantalón vaquero de color azul unas zapatillas deportivas blancas con la lengüeta y los cordones rosa salmón barias pulseras en cada muñeca de diferentes colores, dos en la derecha de color rosa y verde claro y una en la izquierda negra, y sorprendentemente llevaba un tatuaje en forma de dos estrellas de cinco puntas en el hombro izquierdo ambas estaban una encima de la otra perfectamente alineadas una más grande y otra más pequeña la más grande era de color rojo intenso y la más pequeña de color azul oscuro.

El chico era algo más alto que ella, pero no demasiado tenía el pelo de color café oscuro casi negro con un estilo parecido a un afro llevaba una camiseta sin mangas negra con una gran estrella amarilla en el pecho y unos vaqueros azules largos rasgados en la rodilla izquierda y unas botas de cordones de cuero color marrón oscuro también llevaba un par de guantes sin dedos de color negro, ambos estaban armados y combatían a los siervos de Pitch Black quienes no dejaban de acosarles el chico llevaba un escudo circular de color rosa y aparentemente transparente tenía en el centro tenía dibujada la misma rosa de color rosa que había grabada en la vaina de la espada de la chica con una rama espinosa que nacía de la parte derecha de la rosa cruza de un extremo a otro en espiral el escudo y la chica llevaba un grueso sable recto de color rosa claro tenía el mango de color violeta rojizo con diseño de púas rosa pastel, el arco del nudillo de la espada es de color rosa como la protección que tiene de una flor blanca de cuatro pétalos en el centro y el agarre es rosa oscuro, el agarre guardia y el arco del nudillo tienen un diseño de una espiral con puntas el sable es bastante amplio para su empuñadura y termina en una punta la guardia tenía la forma de una rosa con los dos pétalos exteriores siendo de color rosa oscuro.

Dennis se sorprendió muchísimo pues conocía de sobra a esos chicos eran viejos amigos suyos y enseguida fue en picado a socorrerlos.

¿?: ¿¡Estos bichos no se acaban nunca o que!?- grito el chico mientras lanzaba el escudo como un bumerán el cual decapito a varios enemigos para un momento después volver a su mano.

¿?: ¡No lo sé, pero tiene toda la pinta de que si! - le contesto mientras rebanaba a tres enemigos- ¡si salimos de esta te juro que le pienso dar una patada en el culo a Sheena- dijo furiosa mientras decapitaba de una sola vez a seis enemigos.

¿?: ¡Yo me conformaría con salir de aquí de una pieza! - dijo al tiempo que golpeaba con el escudo a uno de sus enemigos para después antes de pudiera reaccionar y levantarse del suelo lo decapito con el escudo.

Ellos seguían luchando y sus enemigos no paraban de venir a pesar de sus grandes habilidades los monstruos de arena negra no dejaban de aparecer si mataban a uno dos más aprecian para remplazarlos se veía en sus rostros que a pesar de que la niebla no les había afectado si el cansancio pues seguramente llevarían luchando por sus vidas desde hace bastante tiempo y la fatiga estaba empezando a poder con ellos hasta que al final uno de esos malditos consiguió golpear a la chica lanzándola contra un muro cercano el chico se interpuso entre ella y el muro recibiendo el todo el daño, él estaba sangrando por su frente y a respirar agitadamente mientras intenta ponerse de pie pero no puede por el dolor que siente entonces la chica con una mirada cargada de determinación le extiende la mano y devolviéndole la mirada la toma y con su ayuda se pone de pie es el fin ambos lo saben no saldrán de allí con vida pero al menos no morirán de rodillas ellos no eran así ellos a pesar de su juventud eran guerreros y estaban preparados para dar lo máximo de si cada uno de ellos para proteger a la Tierra a sus habitantes y sobre todo a sus seres queridos si esa azotea iba a ser su tumba que así fuera y a demás estaban juntos eso es lo que más les importaban y así con gran determinación volvieron a coger sus armas y se preparan para la que creía sería su última batalla, o eso pensaban.

Justo cuando se iban a lanzar contra ellos algo los agarro por el cinturón a cada uno y los alzo en el aire lejos del alcance de los monstruos de arena negra ambos se quedaron sorprendidos pues no sabían que pasaba hasta que su inesperado rescatador decido romper el silencio.

Dennis: ¿No podéis dejar de meteros en líos verdad parejita? - ambos miraron hacia arriba i vieron como un pequeño murciélago los tenía agarrados por los cinturones dibujándose una gran cara de alegría pues sabían quién era ese murciélago.

Los dos: ¡DENNIS!- gritaron de emoción al reconocer a su amigo.

Dennis: El mismo amigos esperad iremos a un lugar más elevado- y dicho esto fueron hacia el lugar más alto había donde elegir y al final se decantó por el tejado de la Cœur Défense cuando estuvo seguro de que estaban sobre terreno solio Dennis deposito en el suelo con cuidado a sus amigos en el suelo para un segundo después recuperar su forma humana.

Dennis: Hola chicos- antes de poder decir algo más los dos chicos le envolvieron en un afectuoso abrazo que casi deja a Dennis sin aliento el cual al cavo de un minuto- veo que os alegráis de verme.

¿?: No sabes hasta qué punto si no hubieras aparecido Steven y yo habríamos muerto- le dijo la chica con mucha alegría.

Steven: Connie tiene mucha razón si no hubieras aparecido no habríamos salido de la azote del museo- le dijo Steven con la misma alegría que Connie.

Dennis se alegro mucho de ver a Steven y Connie ya que ambos eran amigos suyo desde hace mucho se conocieron hace unos años cuando ellos y sus familias fueron a pasar unas vacaciones al hotel ya que su abuelo era intimo amigo de la familia de Steven que no eran otras que las Crystal Gems guerreras legendarias que han defendido la Tierra y a sus habitantes desde hace muchísimo tiempo incluso pudo verlas en acción cuando poco después de su llegada un grupo de Gemas Corruptas atacaron el hotel y ellas, con un poco de ayuda suya y de su familia, las derrotaron y desde entonces se hicieron buenos amigos.

Ellos solían hablar mucho bien por teléfono o bien por chat y video llamadas además que solían quedar cuando podían y se suponía que tenían que haber llegado al hotel a lo largo de esa misma noche lo que les genero una pregunta muy obvia.

Dennis: ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis en Paris? se suponía que llegaríais al hotel esta noche pero no aparecisteis os llame y no me cogíais las llamadas- dijo molesto.

Connie: Lo se lo siento Dennis se suponía de que teníamos que usar el portal que había en casa para llegar al hotel y reunirnos contigo antes de la fiesta pero…

Steven: ¡Alguien lo destruyo!- Dijo con tono alarmado.

Dennis: ¿Cómo que alguien lo destruyo?

Steven: No tenemos ni idea pero cuando fuimos a usarlo estaba destrozado.

Connie: Pensamos que habría sido alguna de las chicas por accidente pero ellas no habían sido.

Steven: No sabíamos que o que había sido íbamos a investigar quien era el responsable pero Garnet nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos que fuéramos a la fiesta.

Dennis: Eso sigue sin explicar cómo es que estáis aquí.

Connie: A eso íbamos- le dijo la morena- Perla nos dijo que podíamos usar el portal que iba a Paris y desde aquí usar otro que nos dejaría cerca del hotel y eso hicimos.

Steven: Llegamos a Paris y nos dirigimos al portal a toda prisa cuando esa extraña niebla apareció empezando a dejar dormido y engullir a todo el mundo.

Connie: Luego esas cosas aparecieron y nos atacaron y llevamos luchando desde entonces, nos acorralaron en el tejado del museo y hay nos encontraste- término de explicar.

Steven: Si tío si no hubieras aparecido no lo habríamos contado- le dijo en tono agradecido- por cierto ¿qué haces tú en Paris?

Connie: Si es cierto ¿no se suponía que estabas en la fiesta intentando confesarte a Sara?- le pregunto en tono coqueto y curioso ya que Dennis les había contado de Sara y de sus sentimientos por ella la última vez que hablaron.

Dennis: Pues veréis…

Entonces Dennis empezó a contarles de forma resumida todo lo que había pasado aquella noche el nombramiento de Jack y Sally Skeleton como los nuevos Guardianes el ataque de Radu al hotel la posterior captura de toda su pelea contra Gastón tanto en el hotel como en el aeropuerto como una vampiresa con la apariencia de su madre lo sedujo e hipnotizo como descubrió que su tío materno estaba vivo su posterior escape del gigantesco dragón usando esfera mágica y acabaron su tío en Nueva York y él en Paris y como decidieron que su tío buscaría la presencia poderosa que sentía y el buscaría a los héroes de Paris Ladybug y Cat Noir para pedirles ayuda y ahí fue cuando los encontró por pura casualidad mientras los buscaba.

Connie: Demonios…sabía que las cosas iban mal pero no tanto- dijo mientras se estremecía de miedo.

Dennis: Si…- dijo en tono de preocupación.

Steven: Eh chicos no es momento de rendirse- dijo con su característico tono positivo- no está todo perdido.

Connie: Steven tiene razón aun hay esperanza estamos vivos ahora que nos hemos reunido te ayudaremos a encontrar a Ladybug y Cat Noir.

Steven: Cierto juntos los encontraremos y ellos nos ayudaran a detener a esos lunáticos.

Dennis no lo dijo pero esas palabras era justo lo que necesitaba palabras de ánimo que le dieran esperanza de que toda aquella pesadilla pasaría Steven y Connie tenían razón no debía rendirse aun podía haber un mañana.

Dennis: Si… ¡SI TENEIS RAZON!...no podemos rendirnos- dijo con renovada determinación.

Steven/Connie: ¡ESE ES EL ESPIRITU!

Dennis: ¡Pues en marcha!

Se dieron la vuelta y justo cuando iban a iniciar la marcha se toparon de bruces con dos figuras iluminadas por la luz de la luna la cual se encontraba a sus espaldas la cual los iluminaba con sus rayos dejando ver sus apariencias , eran un hombre y una mujer más o menos de la misma altura el hombre llevaba un traje de cuerpo completo de cuero negro el pelo rubio con un antifaz negro y en la cabeza llevaba un par de orejas de gato y llevaba un bastón en la mano derecha mientras la mujer que estaba a la izquierda llevaba un traje ajustado de cuerpo completo de color rojo con lunares negros un antifaz también rojo con lunares negros tenía el pelo negro recogido con dos coletas, los tres amigos se quedaron patidifusos ante la visión que tenían en frente de sus ojos eran aquellos a los que estaban buscando y una gran cara de felicidad se dibujo en sus rostros lo que los tres amigos no notaron debido a la emoción del momento que en los rostros del hombre y de la mujer estaban serios y con unas traicioneras lagrimas caían por sus rostros señal de que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

 _ **Bueno y aquí acaba este capítulo una vez más siento muchísimo la tardanzas entre capitulo y capitulo de veras que hago lo que puedo para evitarlas pero es complicado ha veces por no decir imposible pero creo que vale la pena, la cosa va tomando forma poco a poco y en el próximo capítulo sucederá lo que tanto habéis esperado algunos el enfrentamiento de Dennis contra Ladybug y Cat Noir y muchas más sorpresas que yo y mis colaboradores os revelaremos pronto pero sed pacientes lo bueno se hace esperar creednos valdrá la pena amigos cuidaos mucho lavaos los dientes y haced caso a los papas ¡CHAO!**_


	2. Capitulo 12- Confrontación en París

_**Capítulo 12- Confrontación en Paris**_

 _ **Muy buenos días tarde o noche depende desde donde estéis leyendo mis buenos amigos soy yo vuestro buen amigo Cliffjumper88 antes llamado Wolf19881 aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo de La noche más larga lo primero de todo quiero daros las gracias a todos vosotros los lectores por vuestro apoyo incondicional**_ _ **y todo os lo debo a vosotros amigos míos así que muchísimas gracias a todos en especial a mis buenos amigos**_ _**andyhamato99**_ _ **predalienway y**_ _**Wolfmika por su apoyo sin ellos yo no estaría aquí bueno vasta de tanta palabrería y vallamos a lo que importa aquí lo tenéis y como suelo decir**_ _ **...¡que aproveche!**_

Los tres amigos se quedan patidifuso ante ellos estaban los Héroes de Paris a Ladybug y Cat Noir, durante toda sus cortas vidas habían escuchado las incontables hazañas a lo largo y ancho de Paris y de otras partes del mundo, como la ven en que Ladybug salvo a los miembros de las Naciones Unidas de un ataque terrorista que sufrieron cuando se reunieron en Paris para hablar de unos acuerdos de suma importancia mundial o cuando Cat Noir acabo el solo con la mayor red de trata de blancas de toda Europa, se habían ganado a base de sangre sudor y lagrimas el sobre nombre de Los Héroes de Paris con creces y por eso Dennis le insistió a su tío en que ya que estaba en Paris debía ir a buscarlos y pedirles ayuda pues se sabía que los Héroes de Paris eran conocidos por no negarle su ayuda a todo aquel que se la pidiese y hay ante ellos al fin estaba la ayuda que tanto ansiaba había llegado por fin un poco de buena suerte…o eso creían él y sus amigos.

Ladybug: … ¿Quién de vosotros es Dennis Draculea? - pregunta la gran heroína antes de que cualquiera de los chicos pudiera decir nada.

Los tres amigos se miraron extrañados ninguno de ellos se esperaba aquella pregunta pero ninguno de ellos sabían lo que se les venía encima.

Cat Noir: La dama os ha hecho una pregunta sed educados y contestársela- dijo con tono serio que extraño a los tres se miraron entre ellos y entonces Dennis que se encontraba detrás de Steven y Connie se puso delante de sus amigos.

Dennis: Yo…yo soy Dennis Draculea- dijo con cierta vergüenza.

Ladybug: ¿Eres tú Dennis Draculea?- le pregunto en tono seco.

Dennis: …Si…si soy yo.

En cuanto Dennis les confirmo que era el por quien preguntaban los dos héroes se miraron el uno al otro con una profunda tristeza en sus rostros pena para un segundo después volvieron a mirar a los tres jóvenes y…

Ladybug/Cat Noir: Perdonadnos- dijeron a la vez.

Y sin decir nada mas Ladybug lanzo su yoyo agarrando a Connie de la pierna derecha atrayéndola hacia ella y cuando estuvo justo delante de ella le dio una fuerte patada en el costado lanzando a Connie contra uno de los respiraderos que había en el tejado y mientras esto pasaba Cat Noir salto sobre Steven dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con su bastón el cual lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo al igual que Connie ante la mirada atónita de Dennis.

Dennis: ¡STEVEN CONNIE!- grito al ver como sus amigos habían sido derribados sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo y por las personas que menos se lo esperaba.

Antes de que pudiera ir a ayudar a alguno de ellos Cat Noir le dio un bastonazo en la cara haciendo que callera al suelo dando varias vueltas en este mientras lo hacía, no sabía qué hacer la impresión de lo que estaba pasando lo tenía paralizado hace apenas unos momentos estaba lleno de alegría y esperanza y ahora aquellos que les había dado esa esperanza ahora eran los responsables del temor que ahora recorría su cuerpo, tenía que pensar rápido no podía con ellos estaba claro si Steven y Connie estuvieran con él a lo mejor entre los tres tendría alguna posibilidad pero estaban fuera de juego no podían ayudarle, sabía que iban a por él no sabía porque y no era el momento para hacerse esa pregunta tenía que cambiar de escenario, eso pensó, buscar un terreno que le fuera más favorable sabía que no podía evitar la pelea pero si tenía que pelear al menos intentaría en un lugar donde tuviera alguna ventaja así que con determinación se seco el hilito de sangre que caía de la comisura del labio inferior se puso de pie y encaro a los Héroes de Paris.

Dennis: No se que tenéis contra mi…pero si me queréis…- dijo con una determinación que el mismo no creía que tenía hasta esa noche mientras caminaba hacia atrás hasta colocarse justo al borde del tejado miro a otras y vio la gran altura a la que estaban para luego los miro a ellos que están en posición de pelea listos para atacarle en cuanto se lanzara contra ellos…o eso esperaban que hiciera- ¡VENID A POR MI!

Y tras decir esto se dio la vuelta dándoles la espalda y se dejo caer al vacío, eso sorprendió a Ladybug y Cat Noir que se miraron atónitos el uno al otro por un segundo para que inmediatamente después y sin pensárselo se lanzaron detrás de él, Dennis aun en su forma humana caía de cabeza hacia el vacio en poco tiempo fue alcanzado por los dos héroes los cuales le atacaban con sus respectivas armas intentado alcanzando con alguno de ellos Dennis a duras penas podía esquivar alguno de ellos sabía que no podría esquivarlos siempre y pronto llegarían al suelo así que se paro en sedo apoyo los pies contra la fachada del edificio y con todas sus fuerzas se impulso hacia delante y destrozando unas cuantas ventanas en el proceso y cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos de los dos héroes se transformo en murciélago y alzo el vuelo lo más lejos que pudo odiaba tener que dejar a sus amigos allí pero no le quedaba otra ellos solo lo buscaban a él y si se alejaba estarían más seguros.

Ladybug y Cat Noir, quienes habían podido salvarse de caer al vacío gracias al yoyo de Ladybug que esta lanzo y consiguió agarrarse a uno de los marcos de las ventanas que Dennis había roto al saltar y ambos se agarraron antes de caer, sin perder tiempo los dos héroes se recuperaron de inmediato y prosiguieron la persecución antes de que lo perdieran de vista Dennis volaba todo lo rápido que podía miraba detrás y veía como los dos héroes le pisaban los talones sabia que tarde o temprano lo alcanzarían entonces vio lo que andaba buscando la entrada de una estación de metro el escenario perfecto para coger algo de ventaja en la pelea.

Sin pensárselo se lanzo en picado como si fuera un proyectil rumbo hacia el suelo siendo seguido sin descanso por los héroes y cuando apenas estaba a escasos centímetros del suelo alzo de nuevo el vuelo y a toda prisa se metió por la entrada a la estación, tal y como Adrian dijo el poder de los dos Kwamis parecían protegerlos de los efectos de la niebla los héroes cayeron de pie y vieron como su presa entro al metro.

Cat Noir: Una estación de metro muy listo- dijo mientras derribaba con su bastón a uno de los lacayos de Pitch Black.

Ladybug: Si mucho…-dijo derribando de una patada a otros dos lacayos de Pitch Black- es una trampa.

Cat Noir: Está claro que es una trampa cielo pero…no tenemos elección Marinette- dijo con pesar en su voz mirando a su compañera amiga y esposa la cual tenía la misma expresión que él mientras apoyaba su frente sobre el hombro de Cat Noir.

Ladybug: Ojala…ojala hubiera otra manera…no quiero hacer esto Adrien…

Cogió el mentón de su compañera con el índice y el pulgar para que lo mirara a los ojos, estaba llorando no podía evitarlo pues estaban contra las cuerdas debían acabar con el joven vampiro no tenían elección y eso la estaba matando por dentro debían romper la primer y más importante de las reglas que se auto impusieron cuando decidieron tomar la responsabilidad de los poderes que ambos poseían, nunca bajo ningún concepto quitar la vida de un inocente, Adrien Adreste conocía a la perfección a su esposa sabia que a pesar de ser la persona más fuerte que jamás había conocido también sabía que tenía un gran corazón noble y bondadoso con un estricto código moral y de la justicia que siempre a pesar de todo lo malo que habían visto y vivido siempre veía el lado bueno de todo y de todos, pero ahora no podía verlo no podía ver nada bueno en todo aquello la idea de acabar con un villano es algo que si bien solo la consideran en un caso muy extremo y cuando ya no les quedaban más opciones.

Pero la idea de tener que acabar con un inocente más aun siendo este solo un niño, vampiro eso sí, pero solo un niño a fin de cuenta la estaba matando por dentro, Adrien lo savia porque a él le pasaba exactamente lo mismo pero como bien le había dicho a su esposa no les quedaba otra opción.

Cat Noir: Mira solo…hagámoslo rápido…¿vale?-le dijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas a su esposa y está cambiando su mirada a una más determinante y asintió a su esposo y ambos se dirigieron a bajar a la estación.

En un momento llegaron al interior de la estación la cual estaba totalmente a oscuras no se veía absolutamente nada Dennis habría destrozado las luces y seguramente el generador de emergencia Cat Noir activo su visión nocturna para intentar encontrarlo miraba a un lado y a otro y lo único que veía era la oscura niebla que cubría toda la estación exactamente igual que en la superficie mientras caminaba escuchaba sus botas aplastar los trozos de las bombillas y flexos que Dennis había destrozado, Ladybug no se separaba de su lado pues a diferencia de su compañero ella no podía ver en la oscuridad así que sin separarse de su compañero afinaba el oído intentando escuchar algo que delatara la posición de su objetivo pero solo escuchaba el sonido de los cristales de las bombillas y flexos destrozados.

Ladybug: No oigo nada aparte de los cristales- dijo en voz baja- ha roto las luces y los flexos para que no podamos verle.

Cat Noir. Y para saber dónde estamos en todo momento como decía es listo- dijo lo más bajo que podía cuando de repente algo lo golpeo con mucha fuerza en la cara fue muy rápido tanto que no le dio tiempo a ver que era pero supuso que era Dennis.

Ladybug: ¡AAAAAHHHH!-Grito de dolor ya que Dennis la ataco a la espalda tirándola al suelo.

Cat Noir: ¡MARINETTE!- grito alarmado mientras iba a ayudar a su compañera pero de pronto ambos empezaron a recibir golpes y cortes por todas partes a tal velocidad que no les daba tiempo a reaccionar ataques que al cabo de un minuto cesaron, ambos estaban llenos de cortes y magulladuras leves pero nada relativamente grave Cat Noir frustrado miraba a todas partes intentando encontrar al vampiro- maldita sea ¿¡DONDE ESTAS!?

Dennis: ¡AQUÍ ME TIENEIS!

De las sombras apareció Dennis aun transformado en murciélago y con gran fuerza embistió a Cat Noir impactándole el golpe justo en el estomago mandando al otro lado de la estación atravesando un vagón que estaba allí estacionado un par de columnas y al final acabando estrellándose contra la pared quedando inconsciente ante la mirada atónita de Ladybug.

Ladybug: ¡ADRIEN!- grito alarmada al ver a su marido estrellarse contra la pared.

Iba a ir a ayudarlo pero de repente una cadena envuelta en llamas verdes la agarro por la cintura y antes de que pudiera hacer nada fue lanzada con gran fuerza hacia el techo de la estación el cual atravesó como si fuera de papel atravesó también varios edificios y cuando estuvo a bastante altura Dennis que había salido disparado con ella a la par, por tener el vinculada la cadena, cuando estuvo frene a frente de ella aun ascendiendo en el aire le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara estrellándola contra la fachada de un edificio de oficinas cuando ambos entraron en el edificio Dennis la libero, Ladybug rodo varios metros destrozando barios de los cubículos para finalmente estrellarse contra una pared mientras Dennis callo de pie se envolvió la cadena al brazo y a la mano y salió corriendo hacia ella pero justo cuando estaba a punto de golpearla con la cadena llameante ella consiguió apartarse a tiempo hacia la izquierda y Dennis golpeo lo que quedaba de la pared destrozándola en el proceso ella aprovechando ese momento de distracción le dio una fuerte patada con ambas piernas en el costado lanzándolo contra mas cubículos de oficina destrozándolos en el proceso levantando una gran humareda de polvo.

No se veía nada debido a la gran nube de polvo que se había levantado pero aun dolorida por los golpes se levantó y se preparó sabía que a pesar de ser solo un niño asustado y sin tanta experiencia de combate como ella aún era un vampiro ya se cruzo con alguno de ellos en el pasado y sabia que eran extremadamente peligrosos sobre todo si están acorralados, entonces la cadena envuelta en llamas verdes apareció de la polvareda atacándola de manera horizontal con un movimiento veloz pudo esquivarlo aunque muy ajustado estando a punto de recibir el golpe de lleno.

Entonces empezó a atacarla como un loco con la cadena intentando alcanzarla con alguno de los golpes que lanzaba parecía como si estuviera fuera de sí lanzaba golpes en todas direcciones y ángulos pero ella los esquivaba, aunque con mucha dificultad, tenía la mirada llena de rabia enseñando sus largos colmillos con los ojos inyectados en sangre mientras rugía de manera aterradora, en uno de esos ataque agarro con la punta del brazo izquierdo de Ladybug esta grito de dolor al sentir no solo la presión de la cadena en su brazo mano y muñeca sino por que las llamas que la envolvían le estaban quemando la llama verde era muy corrosiva tanto que derritió por completo el guante del traje hasta casi llegar al codo haciendo que la susodicha cadena empezara a quemarle el brazo la mano y la muñeca provocándole un dolor espantoso.

Dennis empezó a tirar el de la cadena con la intención de atraerla hacia ella pero Ladybug era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba y a pesar del inmenso dolor que sentía en un movimiento inesperado agarro la cadena con la mano que tenia libre la cual casi al instante empezó a derretir su guante y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza tiro de ella arrestando a Dennis hacia su posición y cuando estuvo a suficiente esta alzo la pierna derecha hasta tenerla frente a su rostro bajándola a gran velocidad estrellando su pie contra la cabeza de Dennis que acabo empotrada contra el suelo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar le dio una brutal patada en el pecho mandándolo rodando barios metro haciendo que en el proceso la cadena desapareciera siéndole imposible en ese momento materializarla liberándose Ladybug de su agarre al desaparecer la cadena.

Se miro las manos las cuales estaban casi completamente quemadas le dolían mucho y a pesar de que tenia cierto grado de curación gracias a sus poderes esas heridas eran de origen mágico y le tardarían en sanar más que una herida normal aunque no le impedía usar las manos pero aun así el dolor que sentía en ese momento era enorme, luego miro a Dennis el cual estaba de rodilla en el suelo con las manos apoyadas en este recuperando el aliento mientras le salía sangre de la cabeza estaba exhausto ese golpe había sido más fuerte de lo que esperaba giro la cabeza y vio a la heroína la cual lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos no era lagrimas de dolor por las heridas de sus manos sino por algo más profundo algo que no alcanzaba a comprender de hecho toda aquella pelea era algo que no alcanzaba a comprender dos de sus ídolos personas a las que había admirado desde su más tierna niñez de hecho uno de sus grandes sueños era conocerles en persona sueño que esperaba cumplir esa noche pero el sueño se había convertido en una pesadilla sus héroes había herido a sus amigos y ahora estaban tratando de matarle así que tras ponerse de pie con mucha dificultad y encaro nuevamente a la heroína.

Dennis: … ¿Por qué…por que estáis haciendo esto? - pregunto mientras intentaba recuperarse del golpe aun sangrando por la cabeza y con el lado derecho de la cara cubierta con su propia sangre- sois héroes…¡MIS HÉROES!...toda mi vida os e idolatrado…tome vuestros ideales como míos…- dijo con voz sincera encarando a la heroína.

Ladybug:…-no supo contestarle.

Dennis: …Siempre quise conoceros en persona…esa…siempre ha sido una de mis grandes ilusiones…mía y de mis dos amigos Connie y Steven… ¡A LOS CUALES ATACAISTEIS! - decía mientras apretaba los puños hasta clavarse las garras en las manos de la rabia que sentía ante lo irreal de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Ladybug iba a responder cuando de repente Cat Noir apareció de la nada y golpeo a Dennis en la cabeza lanzándolo a los pies de su compañera la cual envolvió el cuello de Dennis con la cuerda de su yoyo y usando toda su fuerza empezó a estrangularlo, Dennis hacia acopio de todas sus fuerzas para intentar liberarse agarrando la cuerda del yoyo con las manos pero le fue imposible por más fuerza que ejercía mas parecía asfixiarse intento golpear a Ladybug para intentar que lo soltara pero Cat Noir volvió a golpearle para impedírselo y mientras poco a poco se quedaba sin aire miro a Cat Noir el cual lo miraba con profunda pena y cuando apenas le quedaba aire y sentía que la vida se le escapaba de entre los dedos esta empezó a pasar ante él como si de una película se tratara.

Recordó la sonrisa de su madre mientras le enseñaba a volar a su padre contándole todos los sitios que había visto su abuelo jugando con él con las mesas encantadas en su tío Adrián y en que no podría conocerlo ahora que sabía que estaba vivo en toda su familia sus amigos…y en Sara…ella era su zing ahora lo sabía ahora se daba cuenta de que ella era la persona a la que quería entregar su corazón aquella con la que querría pasar el resto de sus días pero ahora casi sin fuerzas luchando por seguir respirando supo que era el fin nunca podría hacer las paces con su madre no podría volver a volar en las mesas encantadas con su abuelo no escucharía las historias de su padre…y no podría decirle a Sara lo mucho que la quería y mientras de fondo escuchaba a la gran heroína ahora convertida en su verdugo llorar amargamente mientras apretaba aun con más fuerza la cuerda de sus yoyo ya no podía mas lo sabía era el fin…o ¿quizás no?.

De la nada un escudo rosado apareció golpeándole a Ladybug en la cara haciendo que liberara a Dennis el cual callo desmallado en el suelo Cat Noir iba a ayudar a su compañera pero alguien lo agarro del brazo derecho se giro a toda prisa y fue recibido por un potente puñetazo en la cara que lo mando volando hasta estrellarse con una columna, otra vez, el misterioso guerrero agarro a Dennis por la cintura con el brazo derecho y se lo llevo de allí antes de que sus atacantes se recuperan, el misterioso guerrero saltaba de edificio en edificio lo más rápido que podía intentando alejarse lo más que podía de ellos hasta que llego hasta la mismísima Notre Dame, aterrizo en uno de los campanarios concretamente el derecho de la catedral con un inconsciente Dennis bajo el brazo miro a todos lados asegurándose de que los había despistado, y así era pero sabía que no tardarían en encontrarlos con mucho cuidado deposito al vampiro en el suelo.

Sin pensárselo saco la espada que tenía en la espalda puso su mano sobre la hoja de esta y en un movimiento rápido se hizo un corte profundo en la palma de la mano haciendo una pequeña muestra de dolor al hacerlo, la sangre empezó a brotar de su mano y la coloco en la boca de Dennis el cual cuando sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca se abrió los ojos de golpe y se lanzo contra la mano ensangrentada y empezó a beber como si no hubiera un mañana y al cabo de unos minutos el mismo paro en cuanto se sintió saciado, se seco la sangre sobrante de la boca y empezó a recuperar el aliento tocándose el cuello el cual aun tenia marcado por la cuerda del yoyo de Ladybug.

¿?: Y luego dices que nosotros no paramos de meternos en líos- dijo en forma de broma miro rápidamente hacia la derecha y vio a su salvador…o salvadora a la cual reconoció enseguida.

Dennis: ¡STEVONNIE!- dijo lleno de alegría.

Stevonnie es el resultado de la fusión de Steven y Connie se supone que las gemas no pueden fusionarse con seres humanos, pero Steven era un hibrido es decir es mitad gema mitad humano y sorprendentemente podía fusionarse no solo con gemas sino también con humanos y de hecho la primera persona con la que se fusiono fue Connie y de esa fusión nació Stevonnie, de hecho Steven y Dennis se fusionaron en una ocasión pero esa es una historia para otro día, Stevonnie al ser una fusión tiene características tanto de Steven como de Connie era más alta que Dennis era delgada y era algo robusta como Steven su pelo es largo y rizado que llega hasta sus muslos y la piel ligeramente más oscura que la de Steven pero no tanto como la de Connie su ropa era una combinación de la ropa que suelen llevar ambos en este caso llevaba los pantalones los guantes y la camiseta de Steven, aunque esta le quedaba pequeña quedando como un top dejando a la vista la gema de Steven y las zapatillas deportivas y las pulseras de Connie al igual que conservaba el tatuaje de estrella de esta llevaba la espada en la mano derecha y la funda de esta colgada en la espalda al igual que la tiene Connie e invoca el escudo de Steven con la derecha.

La aparición de Stevonnie había sido como un regalo caído del cielo por partida doble por un lado le había salvado de una muerte casi segura a manos de los que son, o al menos eran, sus ídolos y por otra su mera presencia era señal de que Connie y Steven estaban bien, poco a poco Dennis fue reincorporándose hasta que al final se puso de pie y abrazo a Stevonnie con gran alegría abrazo que ella correspondió.

Dennis: Gracias por sacarme del apuro- dijo agradecido mientras rompía el abrazo.

Stevonnie: De nada te debía una…o mejor dicho te debíamos una- dijo haciendo que los dos se les escapara una pequeña risa que duro unos pocos segundos- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Por qué Ladybug y Cat Noir nos han atacado? - pregunto alarmada ante lo irreal de la situación.

Dennis: No tengo ni idea

Stevonnie: ¿Crees que se han aliado con Radu?

Dennis: No lo creo- respondió al instante- más bien…

Stevonnie: ¿Mas bien…que?

Dennis: Parecía…como si…como si estuvieran obligados a hacerlo…

Stevonnie: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Dennis: Cuando…cuando me estrangulaba…la escuche llorar…y antes de eso…su mirada era…

Stevonnie: … era como…- le insistió para que terminara de explicarse.

Dennis: De tristeza…de angustia y pena.

Los dos amigos se quedaron pensativos durante un momento pues todo aquello no tenía sentido Ladybug y Cat Noir eran héroes desde hacía mucho y en todo ese tiempo nunca se les había escuchado que hicieran daño a un inocente si vapuleaban a los malos, pero no los mataban ese no era su estilo por eso toda aquella situación parecía una locura como escrita por algún escritor de fanfic de tercera **(jejejeje pilláis la broma ¿he? Jejejeje… ¿no? …bueno sigamos)**

Stevonnie: … ¿Y si los estuvieran forzando? - dijo pensativa ganándose la atención de Dennis.

Dennis: Forzando… ¿quieres decir…

Stevonnie: Que los están obligando a hacer esto- dijo ella- alguien o algo les está obligando a atacarnos.

Dennis analizo cuidadosamente las palabras de Stevonnie y al final llego a la conclusión de que su deducción era la opción más lógica Los Héroes de Paris eran conocidos no solo por sus grandes hazañas sino también por su estricto código moral el cual sabían que era el de no matar, aunque en alguna ocasión no les ha quedado otra que tomar una vida para salvar la de otros pero esto solo ha pasado en muy raras y contadas ocasiones, y la de no dañar ni involucrar a civiles bajo ningún concepto, esto lo sabían por que hace unos años los dos héroes accedieron a conceder una entrevista en exclusiva a un canal de televisión francés aunque la entrevista en cuestión se retrasmitió por todo el mundo y en ella contaron este detalle por eso la teoría de Stevonnie de que los estaban obligando a hacer todo aquello era lo más lógico pero eso levantaba una interrogante ¿qué era lo que habían usado para hacer que los dos héroes traicionaran todo en lo que creían? fuera lo que fuera debía ser de mucho valor para los dos héroes como para obligarlos a hacer aquello pero antes de siquiera podérseles ocurrir que era lo que estaban usando para obligarlos a matar a Dennis o quien era el titiritero que movía sus hilos los vieron.

Justo en el otro campanario aparecieron nuevamente Cat Noir y Ladybug la cual tenía las manos totalmente vendadas posiblemente debido a las quemaduras que le había provocado la cadena de Dennis, Stevonnie agarro de nuevo su espada e invoco el escudo y Dennis invoco su cadena encarando así a los dos héroes, sus miradas se habían endurecido un poco al igual que la de los tres chicos sabían que no se detendrían ante nada, pero aun así antes de que todo iniciara Ladybug hablo.

Ladybug: ¿Quién narices eres tu muchacha? - pregunto entre molesta u curiosa a lo que esta solo sonrió y se des fusiono en Steven y Connie los héroes se sorprendieron al principio, pero luego recobro la compostura- ya veo…así que…vosotros dos sois Gemas ¿no es así?

Connie: En realidad no Steven es mitad Gema y yo soy humana- aclaro Connie con tono y mirada molesta.

Cat Noir: Ya veo…había escuchado rumores de que existía un hibrido mitad Gema mitad humano, pero hasta ahora no me lo creía.

Connie: Pues créetelo guapito- dijo a modo de burla- ¡y no pienses que nos hemos olvidado de lo que nos hicisteis!

Ladybug: Lo sentimos…

Steven: ¿¡QUE LO SENTIS!? ¡ES CON DENNIS CON QUIEN DEVERIAIS DISCULPAROS! - les grito indignado.

Cat Noir: Esto no tiene nada que ver con vosotros dos…solo lo queremos a él y solo a el- dijo señalando a Dennis con el bastón.

Ladybug: Os daremos una oportunidad marchaos y no os aremos más daño…pero seguid por ese camino y saldréis mal parados- dijo en el tono más calmado que podía poner dada la situación, pero en respuesta los dos recibieron un escudazo en la cara que los tiro al suelo.

Steven: ¡Hay tenéis nuestra respuesta! - dijo a la par que recogió el escudo y miraba a sus amigos les sonrió un momento- no me gusta la violencia todos los que me conocen lo saben siempre intento resolver las cosas de manera pacífica- dijo con mucha serenidad- ¡pero si amenazan a mi planeta a mi familia o a mis amigos estoy más que dispuesto a luchar hasta mi último aliento! - les frito desafiante a los dos héroes que mientras se ponían de pie.

Connie: ¡Yo igual! ¡Dennis es nuestro amigo y no permitiremos que le hagáis ningún daño! - les grito desafiante mientras le daba la mano a Steven y al hacerlo la valiente Stevonnie hizo acto de presencia blandiendo su escudo y su espada en posición preparada para el inminente combate que estaba a punto de reanudarse.

Stevonnie: ¡ASI QUE VENGA HEROES DE PARIS SI QUEREIS A DENNIS TENDREIS QUE PASAR POR ENCIMA DE NOSOTROS! - grito la valiente guerrera.

Dennis estaba al borde de las lágrimas aquella era sin duda alguna la peor noche de toda su vida todo lo que podía salir mal salió y sabía que seguramente iría a peor pero el ver como sus amigos estaban dispuestos a luchar hasta la muerte por protegerle hizo que por un segundo se olvidara de todo lo malo que había ocurrido durante la noche y sin dudarlo se puso al lado de la valiente Stevonnie se puso en posición de batalla y se preparó para reanudar el combate, Ladybug y Cat Noir estaban sorprendidos aquellos chicos eran valientes sin duda alguna estaban dispuestos a enfrentarlos solo para proteger a su amigo y Dennis había demostrado ser no solo astuto sino también poderoso a pesar de su edad e inexperiencia si las circunstancias fueran distintas les encantaría conocerlos a fondo pero eso les parecía imposible, Marinette y Adrien los miraron con profunda pena en sus rostros sabían que los dos chicos, ahora fusionados, que nuca harían lo que les pidieron morirían antes de dejar a su amigo a su suerte y Dennis no se dejaría matar tan fácilmente.

Cat Noir: Entonces…

Ladybug: Que así sea

Al decir esto Cat Noir alargó su bastón hasta que esté tubo este tubo su misma estatura y se puso en posición de batalla mientras Ladybug cogió su yoyo con la mano derecha soltó un poco de cuerda y empezó a girarlo a gran velocidad poniéndose a la vez en posición de batalla encarando a Dennis y a Stevonnie, ninguno se movía estaban tensos alerta esperando a que alguno diera el primer paso entonces y sin previo aviso el cielo se llenó de nubes que tapaban la brillante luna oscureciendo la que ya de por si era una noche oscura y de pronto empezó a llover con muchísima fuerza era como si el mundo estuviera llorando al ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar la lluvia y luego de las misma nubes salían chispas la cuales se convirtieron en atronadores rayos los cuales caían en todas partes, pero entonces uno de estos rayos callo justo entre medio de los dos campanarios esa era la señal el movimiento esperado y así ambos bandos se lanzaron uno contra la batalla había estallado.

Mientras lejos de allí Gabriel Agreste el actual Hawk Moth observa desde su guarida como su hijo y nuera luchaban escarnecidamente contra los tres muchachos.

Hawk Moth: (risa malévola) ¡Esto está saliendo mejor de lo que me había llegado a imaginar! - decía mientras con sus poderes observaba como la pelea se desarrollaba- esto está saliendo mejor de lo que me podía llegar a imaginar- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente mientras observaba la pelea- eso es seguid luchando esforzaros al máximo da igual quien de vosotros salga victorioso porque al final…¡SERE YO EL VENCEDOR!

Debía de admitir de que la aparición de Steven y Connie al principio lo descoloco, pero ahora sin ellos saberlo se habían convertido en parte de su plan el cual por lo que podía ver iba mejor de lo que se podía imaginar lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar y mientras disfrutar del espectáculo.

Al mismo tiempo en los tejados de Notre Dame mientras una tormenta como Paris no había visto en mucho tiempo se estaba desarrollando una batalla épica un joven vampiro con poca experiencia y una fusión hecha entre un hibrido Gema-Humano con una humana se enfrentaban a los Héroes de Paris, Stevonnie luchaba contra Cat Noir en el tejado de la catedral mientras que Dennis lo hacía contra Ladybug en lo alto del campanario izquierdo, Cat Noir atacaba a la fusión con su bastón a gran velocidad saltando de un lado a otro aprovechando su gran agilidad para coger ventaja sobre la fusión pero Stevonnie los bloqueaba con el escudo y la espada e intentaba darle algún golpe pero su rival era extremadamente rápido y le era complicado pero no imposible.

Mientras Dennis y Ladybug luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo intercambiando patadas puñetazos y golpes con el yoyo y la cadena de cuando en cuando Ladybug era más hábil y experta, pero Dennis era más fuerte lo que hacía que estuvieran bastante igualada la pelea a pesar de la falta de experiencia del chico entonces Ladybug lanzo un puñetazo con la derecha que Dennis paro con la izquierda luego este le lanzo hizo lo mismo le lanzo un puñetazo directo a la cara pero ella al igual que él lo paro con la izquierda, ambos estaban en un punto muerto haciendo fuerza con un puño atrapado por la mano de su contrincante para evitar recibirlo y a la vez aguantando el puño del contrario para impedir que el puño del contrario lo alcanzara entonces en un veloz movimiento Ladybug subió y contrajo sus piernas contra si todo lo que pudo y con ambas pateo el pecho de Dennis mandándolo a volar fuera del campanario acabando estrellándose de espaldas contra el techo de la catedral.

Aprovechando esto Ladybug se lanzó desde el campanario dispuesta a dar una gran patada a Dennis que estaba atontado aun tumbado sobre el mojado tejado de la catedral Stevonnie se percató de esto mientras luchaba y lanzo su escudo contra ella mientras esta estaba aún en el aire impactándole en la cara haciéndola estrellarse contra el campanario violentamente Cat Noir aprovechó ese descuido para golpearla en la cara haciéndola caer de rodillas al suelo frente a él.

Cat Noir: ¡Cataclysm!- grito con determinación mientras invocaba su famosa técnica.

Se disponía a atacar a atacar a Stevonnie antes de que se recuperara, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Dennis, quien se había conseguido poner de pie, lanzo la cadena contra el agarrándolo por la cintura Cat Noir se giró hacia la izquierda vio al chico que lo tenía agarrado, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Stevonnie le dio un cabezazo en el mentón mientras se reincorporaba desequilibrándolo y aprovechando ese segundo de descuido y tiro hacia él y cuando estuvo frente a él le dio un rodillazo en el pecho que hizo que se elevara unos metros en el aire e iba a estrellar contra el suelo pero Ladybug volvió a la pelea dándole una patada en la espalda a Dennis mandándolo rodando hacia delante estrellándose de boca contra el mojado techo destrozando aún más el castigado techo de la catedral soltando a Cat Noir en el proceso.

Stevonnie no espero y volvió a lanzarle el escudo a Ladybug, pero esta vez la heroína lo esquivo al ver eso cogió la espada con ambas manos y le panza golpe tras golpe y ella los esquivaba entonces cuando iba hacer un corte horizontal saco su yoyo y uso la cuerda de este para parar el golpe haciendo que ambas entraran en un forcejeo mientras Dennis tenia a Cat Noir sobre el con su bastan en la garganta intentando estrangularle con este, a pesar de su aspecto algo delgado Cat Noir tenía una fuerza equiparable a la suya y le estaba costando la vida misma evitar que lo ahogara entonces en un rayo callo justo al lado de los dos y en un acto reflejo ambos se apartaron para esquivarlo entonces Cat Noir le dio a Dennis un puñetazo en el rostro antes de que reaccionara haciéndolo caer entado al suelo entonces antes de que hiciera nada Cat Noir lo agarro del pelo y se dispuso a usar el Cataclysm con el pero entonces…

Dennis: ¡NI LO PIENSES!

Hizo lo impensa como él tenía las piernas justo debajo de las rodillas le dio un rodillazo en todas las tablas redondas al hacerlo a Cat Noir le saltaron las lágrimas del dolor alejándose de Dennis agarrándoselos entonces en un acto reflejo este lo agarro del cinturón y sin mirarlo siquiera lo estrello contar la torre que había en el centro del tejado de la catedral estrellándose de espalda contra esta y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Dennis empezó a propinarle puñetazos en el pecho y el abdomen a una velocidad vertiginosa y con tal fuerza que estaba destrozando la torre a la vez que el cuerpo de Cat Noir los golpes caían sobre el como la fuerte lluvia que caía sobre el cielo de Paris mientras Dennis gritaba y descargaba toda su furia contra el entonces reunió en su puño derecho todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y propino un potentísimo golpe al héroe el cual grito de dolor y debido a la fuerza con la que lo golpeo destrozo la torre haciendo que Cata Noir callera junto con los escombros.

Ladybug: ¡ADRIANE!- grito desesperada al ver a su compañero caer.

En un acto reflejo golpeo a Stevonnie corrió a toda prisa hacia la torre que se derrumbaba paso de largo a Dennis y salto entre los escombros de la torre agarro a su esposo y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras aun caían entonces ambos cayeron al suelo y los escombros de la torre los aplastaron a ambos, Entonces el techo de la catedral empezó a derrumbarse Stevonnie corrió hacia Dennis intentando no caer al vacío pero justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo el techo se derrumbó bajo ellos haciéndolos caer al vacío, por suerte Stevonnie había conseguido crear una burbuja protectora justo a tiempo ya que si no los escombros del techo los habrían aplastado Stevonnie hizo crecer la burbuja un poco más para quitar los escombros que la cubrían y cuando se percató de que ya no había peligro no pudo más y se des fusiono, los tres estaban completamente agotados aquella pelea los había llevado al límite de sus fuerzas y apenas eran capaces de respirar estaban muy heridos y cansados si alguien les atacara ahora no podrían hacerle frente.

No podían ver nada a pesar de la fuerte lluvia que caía se había levantado una gran nube de polvo que les impedía ver nada, pero esta al cabo de unos minutos la enorme polvareda se disipo dando paso a una imagen devastadora la iglesia de Notre Dame estaba en ruinas el derrumbamiento había destrozado por completo todo el lugar siglos de historia destruidos en un instante u en el centro de aquel desastre se ven entre el montón ms alto de escombros a un hombre y a una mujer muy heridos enterrados bajo los escombros la mujer abrazada al hombre con lágrimas en los ojos y cerca de ellos dos pequeñas criaturas no muy grandes una roja con algunos lunares negros y otra totalmente negra con apariencia de un gato, los chicos reconocieron a esas dos personas al instante eran Adrien Agreste y Marinette Dupain-Cheng dos de las personas más conocidas en el mundo de la moda al mirarlos se dieron cuenta los tres de una verdad apabullantes Adrien y Marinette eran Ladybug y Cat Noir una verdad que los golpeo como un mazo haciéndoles sentirse aún peor de lo que ya se sentían.

Entonces a sus espaldas escucharon algo que les llamo la atención eran…¿aplausos? Eso los descoloco los tres amigos miraron tras de sí y vieron dos figuras a lo lejos una era la de un hombre alto y delgado el otro no sabían lo que era ellos no lo sabían pero al haber derrotado a los Héroes de Paris aunque fuera solo para salvar sus vidas solo habían cometido un grave error un erro que les costara más caro de lo que puedan imaginar.

 _ **¿Bueno que os ha gustado? si es algo más corto que los demás capítulos, pero ha sido muy intenso la verdad es que quería hacerlo más largo, pero entonces habría sido mucho más lioso de llevar y leer así que decidí acortarlo, pero aun así ha quedado muy bien en mi humilde opinión y no os preocupéis ya me he puesto a trabajar con el siguiente capítulo aunque este puede que tarde algo mas pero no os preocupéis me esforzare al máximo para que os guste bueno si nada más que decir espero vuestros comentarios con ansias nos vemos pronto ¡CHAO!**_


	3. Capitulo 13- El Trato

_**Capítulo 13- El Trato**_

 _ **Muy buenos días tarde o noche depende desde donde estéis leyendo mis buenos amigos soy yo vuestro buen amigo Cliffjumper88 antes llamado Wolf19881 aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo de La noche más larga lo primero de todo quiero daros las gracias a todos vosotros los lectores por vuestro apoyo incondicional**_ _ **y todo os lo debo a vosotros amigos míos así que muchísimas gracias a todos en especial a mis buenos amigos**_ _**andyhamato99**_ _ **predalienway y**_ _**Wolfmika por su apoyo sin ellos yo no estaría aquí bueno en este episodio ahondaremos un poco más en el personaje de Adrián y veris una pequeña demostración de lo que es capaz este poderoso vampiro pero bueno ya está bien de tanto hablar vallamos a lo que importa aquí lo tenéis recién salido del horno de mi cabeza la cual casi revienta buscando tiempo para escribir jejejeje y como suelo decir**_ _ **...¡que aproveche!**_

Mientas en la otra punta del mundo Adrián y Raphael se dirigían al cuartel general del Clan Hamato en Nueva York la cual no era otro que le viejo edificio del T.C.R.I Raphael le conto que hace muchos años ese edificio fue usado como tapadera por una raza alienígena que provenían de otra dimensión llamados los Kraang los cuales querían conquistar la Tierra él y sus hermanos los derrotaron y años después cuando Shredder destruyo su antiguo hogar tomaron el edificio como su nueva base y desde que se hizo pública la existencia de los monstruos al mundo los espíritus y los mutantes tampoco tardaron mucho en salir a la luz y a pesar de que al principio hubo muchos problemas con los años pudieron alcanzar una relativa paz y vivir una vida plena sin tener que esconderse del resto del mundo.

Lo de la existencia de los Kraang no le tomo de sorpresa ya que se topó con ellos durante sus primeros años como Abraxas y al igual que en aquella época moderna en la que ahora se encontraba ellos intentaron hacerse con la Tierra y el los detuvo pues, aunque odiara al ser humano ya que lo considera el responsable de sus desgracias y las de su familia, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que conquistaran la Tierra así que los combatió y los venció enviándolos de vuelta a su dimensión creía que no volverían jamás pero a parecer se equivocó pero lo segundo si le llamo la atención ¿qué los humanos aceptan viven y conviven con los mutantes? ¿con los monstruos? ¿con los espíritus? o esa tortuga se estaba burlando de él o este mundo había cambiado mucho más de lo que creía en su ausencia, pero no era el momento para pensar en eso ya tendría tiempo para pensar en ello si es que tenía ocasión.

Se encontraban ya muy cerca cuando a apenas unos tejados del edificio empezaron a notar como la tierra temblaba hasta el punto de que algunos edificios alrededor empezaron a derrumbarse aquello no era bueno pero lo peor era que cuanto más se acercaban a su destino más grande se hacían los temblores y cuando finalmente llegaron la visión de lo que estaba provocando los temblores los dejo helados a los dos, el edificio del T.C.R.I estaba siendo atacado por un ser descomunal ese ser tenía aspecto humanoide y era igual de grande que el edificio tenía la piel de color rojo carmesí el pelo de color marrón oscuro con forma de cubo una camisa de tirantes color rojo borneo con un diamante de color amarillo pálido en el pecho en el pecho y el cuello de color caoba en forma de "X" unos shorts cortos por arriba de las rodillas de color negro y botas puntiagudas de color bordó rojizo además que lo que parecían ser gemas incrustadas por todo su cuerpo en la cara la frente los brazos las piernas los hombros incluso en vez de pupilas tenía gemas la cuales eran redondas de un color rojo intenso.

Aquel ser atacaba al edificio con sus monumentales puños intentando echarlo abajo, pero este estaba recubierto por un aura azul que lo cubría por completo un escudo de fuerza para ser más específico este repelía los golpes del gigante, pero a pesar de esto la inmensa criatura seguía goleando el edificio con la intención de destruirlo sus golpes eran tan fuertes que la tierra temblaba con cada uno de ellos entonces el T-Phone de Raphael empezó a sonar este a toda velocidad lo sacó del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta y cuando vio quien era el que le llamaba descolgó.

Raphael: Donnie dime que no estás viendo lo mismo que yo- dijo entre asustado y asombrado.

Donnie: _Ojalá pudiera Raph cree que ojalá pudiera_ \- dijo en tono nervioso y asustado.

Raphael: ¿Qué narices es esa cosa? - pregunto entre asustado e impactado, pero antes de que su hermano pudiera contestarle Adrián lo hizo.

Adrián: Son Rubíes- contesto con tono serio y con una expresión de desprecio en su rostro.

Donnie: _¿Quién ha dicho eso Raph? ¿quién está contigo?_ – pregunto curioso e inquieto.

Raphael: Ahora no es el momento Donnie- le dijo de forma tajante- escucha mantén el escudo levantado nosotros nos ocupamos.

Donnie: ¿¡TE HAS VUELTO LOCO!? ¡NO PODREIS CON ESA COSA VOSOTROS DOS SOLOS! ¡DAME UNOS MINUTOS Y…

Raphael: Olvídalo Donnie si bajas el escudo convertirá nuestro hogar en un montón de escombros en un instante antes de daros la oportunidad de salir- dijo de manera tajante y directa- tu mantén ese escudo activado y a todos a dentro ¿vale hermanito? - dijo algo más calmado.

Dirijamos nuestra mirada hacia el interior del T.C.R.I concretamente a la sala de control principal donde vemos a Donatello Donnie para sus hermanos y amigos, mide 1,73 posiblemente sea el más alto de los cuatro hermanos un caparazón que le cubría todo el pecho la entrepierna y la espalda flacucho algo, pero con los músculos bien tonificados a pesar de ello piel es de color verde opaco al igual que Raphael y el resto de sus hermanos tiene el cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices y de ojos castaño rojizo tiene un hueco en su dentadura al parecer perdió parte de sus incisivos al igual que sus hermanos lleva una bandana de color purpura una capa corta con capucha de color negro y unas gafas que aunque parezcan de soldar también tienen muchas otras funciones lleva guantes de cuero negro sin dedos rodilleras y coderas además de tener los pies los tobillos y los antebrazos cubiertos con vendas de cuero marrón oscuro en su espalda seguía llevaba colgado su mítico bastón bo katana pero con los años lo había mejorado ahora estaba hecho de metal pero no de cualquier metal sino de metal Kraang duro como el diamante pero liviano como una pluma no tenía una sino dos katanas retractiles también hechas de ese mismo metal además se puede dividir en dos permitiendo tener un par de katanas en una mano también además de una funda en horizontal en el cinturón de la cintura en la cual guardaba una escopeta recortada con cañón basculante conocida como lupara.

Él se encontraba delante de un gran número de pantallas holográficas que le servían para ver y controlarlo todo enfoco con una de las muchas cámaras del edificio hacia donde estaban su hermano y su misterioso acompañante enfocando a Raphael el cual sabía que lo estaba mirando, Donatello conocía a su hermano a la perfección temerario estúpido arrogante y un insoportable de mucho cuidado, pero sobre protector con todos ellos no le importaba arriesgar o perder la vida si con ello salvaba o protegía a cualquiera de ellos el odiaba esa faceta tan loca de su hermano pero lo conocía y sabía que cuando se ponía en ese plan no había forma de que se echara atrás así que suspiro y solo le dijo…

Donnie: …Buena suerte…- y con esas palabas corto la comunicación y Raphael guardo nuevamente su T-Phone en su chaqueta nuevamente.

Raphael: Luego espero que me des una explicación, pero ahora mismo dime ¿cómo hacemos que esa cosa no destruya mi casa mate a mi familia y destruya media ciudad de paso? - le pregunto a Adrián sin dejar de mirar a la criatura.

Adrián: Tengo algo que nos las quitara de encima enseguida, pero necesito algo de tiempo- dijo con total indiferencia y frialdad mientras se crujía los nudillos, pero con una expresión de desprecio más que evidente en su rostro.

Raphael: ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas? - dijo al tiempo que sacaba sus sais.

Adrián: Un par de minutos- entonces se puso en posición y empezó a cargar todo su poder en sus brazos haciendo que salieron chispas de un fuerte color azul oscuro de estos- aléjalas de la torre todo lo que puedas y cuando te de la señal apártate- termino de explicar mientras seguía concentrando su poder.

Raphael: Entendido.

Sin pensárselo Raphael empezó a lanzarle shuriken para atraer su atención, pero no funciono entonces saco de su chaqueta un par de granadas de mano y se las lanzo las cuales impactaron en su brazo izquierdo, aunque no le hizo nada si le llamo su atención la descomunal bestia dejo de atacar el edificio y miro a todos lado buscando quién le había atacado

Raphael: ¡EH TU BICHARRACO! -grito con mucha fuerza mientras se alejaba de donde estaba Adrián.

La criatura al ver a Raphael de inmediato empezó a perseguirlo y atacarlo sería muy grande, pero era muy lenta comparada con golpe que le lanzaba golpe que esquivaba, pero a su vez dejaba un rastro de destrucción a su paso en los edificios cercanos Raphael seguía saltando de edificio en edifico alejándola de su hogar y de Adrián quien seguía concentrando su poder, Raphael seguía esquivando y lanzando insultos, pero se estaba cansando la pelea con Cara de Pez lo había dejado muy tocado y sabía que no podría seguir así mucho más además de que no se quitaba de la mente queSlash Casey…y Mona sobre todo a Mona ella era la luz de su vida la razón por la cual tras tantos años luchando tantos sacrificios y tantas perdidas como la vez que tuvo que ver como Shredder torturo a Karai y a su hermano Leo para luego dejar ciego a este último o cuando los Dragones Purpuras incendiaron el edificio donde vivan los padres de Casey con ellos y más de cincuenta personas dentro aún recordaba a Casey llorando con la mitad izquierda del rostro quemada abrazando los cuerpos casi carbonizados de sus padres.

Si no fuera por ella hace tiempo que habría abandonado ella era su vida y si le pasaba algo no se lo perdonaría jamás, tan absorto estaba que no se percató de que la descomunal criatura le lanzaba un gran manotazo el cual le impacto de lleno no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cuando quiso hacerlo ya lo había mandado por los aires dándose de espaldas contra un transformador eléctrico del edificio donde aterrizo destrozándolo al impactar con el si no llega a tener el caparazón el impacto contra el hormigón lo habría matado, estaba tendido dolorido aun por el golpe y no podía moverse ni ponerse de pie por lo atontado que estaba pero si veía como aquel gigantesco ser estaba a punto de aplastarlo con sus puños cuando de repente un rayo color lila con los bordes de este de color negro de proporciones exageradas callo sobre la inmensa criatura esta se retorció de dolor ante la inmensa potencia del rayo que le había caído hasta que ya no pudo más y exploto.

De repente del cielo empezaron a caer lo que parecían ser piedras al menos veinte o treinta algunas cayeron a la calle mientras que la mayoría cayeron en el tejado donde se encontraba Raphael una de ellas callo justo delante de el Raphael la cogió con la mano derecha se y sorprendió al reconocer que era.

Raphael: Pero…si esto es….

Adrián: Un Rubí- dijo aclarando su duda mientras Raphael se ponía de pie mientras que Adrián caía de rodillas al suelo y Raphael enseguida fue a ayudarle.

Raphael: ¿Estas bien? - le dijo extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, pero este la rechazo y se puso de pie por su cuenta dejando algo molesto ante esa forma de actuar- supongo que si ¿qué narices acabas de usar? - preguntó entre sorprendido y curioso.

Adrián: Un viejo truco que aprendí hace tiempo- respondió secamente mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Raphael: Pues ha sido impresionante.

Adrián: Si lo es…pero dudo que pueda usarlo de nuevo en un rato.

Raphael: ¿Y eso?

Adrián: Me consume mucha energía usar ese tipo de ataques y aunque odio admitirlo…aún no he recobrado todo mi poder.

Entonces Adrián se acercó al transformador destrozado del cual saltaban chispas extendió su mano derecha y empezó a adsorber la electricidad de este hasta que lo dejo completamente seco de electricidad Raphael se sorprendió ante aquello sin duda Adrián era distinto a todo lo que había visto pero eso le genero una duda si había sido capaz de manejar semejante poder no estando en posesión de toda su fuerza ¿cuán poderoso podría ser si estuviera en posesión de todas sus capacidades? tal idea empezaba a aterrarle, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada el rubí que tenía en la mano empezó a brillar de la impresión lo soltó y se alejó de este y antes de que este callera al suelo una fuerte luz blanca lo envolvió entonces esta luz tomo forma humanoide para un segundo después la luz desapareció y en su lugar un ser que en apariencia era idéntico a la criatura que acababan de derrotar pero más pequeño y el rubí del que había surgido la tenía donde debería estar el ojo izquierdo.

Raphael: ¿Pero qué narices…

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase Adrián lo aparto fue hacia donde estaba el pequeño ser y lo agarró del cuello con la mano derecha alzándolo hasta ponerlo a su altura y lo miro con un profundo odio y desprecio al mismo tiempo que le arrancaba un trozo de la ropa miro el trozo de ropa el cual tenía la imagen de un rombo de color amarillo reconoció el signo enseguida luego un segundo después volvio a mirarla aun con más odio en su rostro si eso era posible.

Adrián: ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACE EL PLANETA MADRE AQUÍ!? ¿¡PARA QUE HABEIS VENIDO!?- le grito furioso haciendo que la criatura se estremeciera de miedo, pero aun así guardo silencio.

Raphael: ¿Qué es el Planeta Madre? - pregunto poniéndose al lado derecho de Adrián.

Adrián: El hogar de una raza alienígena conquistadora llamadas Gemas- respondió con profundo odio y asco.

Raphael: ¿Has dicho conquistadora?

Adrián: Si…se dedican a viajar por el universo en busca de planetas con abundantes recursos naturales para luego convertirlos en una colonia insertan inyectores en el suelo que extrae esos recursos para formar nuevas Gemas.

Raphael: Espera espera espera espera espera ¿me estás diciendo…que esta cosa…salió de la tierra tal como la vemos? - pregunto asombrado.

Adrián: No exactamente ¿ves la gema?

Raphael: Si.

Adrián: Esa es su verdadera forma la que contiene la personalidad las cualidades y características de la gema lo que tenemos delante es una forma física que se crea a partir de luz que se vuelve solida la cual la gema logra manifestarla a voluntad en el plano físico, pero en resumen esa es su forma verdadera- le explico a Raphael que no perdía detalle de lo que decía.

Raphael: Pero…has dicho que usan recursos naturales para crear más gemas…lo que significa…- no pudo terminar la frase por que la idea que le pasaba por la cabeza le cortaba la respiración.

Adrián: Así es…drenan el planeta por completo hasta dejarlo inerte y desprovisto de toda vida muchos mundos han caído bajo las garras de las Diamantes.

Raphael: ¿Las Diamantes?

Adrián: Son las líderes de su civilización son muy antiguas y poderosas, pero arrogantes frías despiadadas crueles detestan las formas de vida orgánica y por lo que se tiene un profundo odio hacia la Tierra al punto de querer reducirla a nada más que un recuerdo.

Raphael: ¿Y esta enana era la gigante de antes?

Adrián: No eso era una fusión de ella con otras de su clase.

Raphael: ¿Una fusión?

Adrián: Las Gemas tiene la capacidad de fusionarse entre ellas lo que les permite crear gemas nuevas más poderosas cuanto mayor sea el número de gemas que se fusionen entre sí o más fuertes sean las gemas que la conforman mayor será el poder la gema resultante- siguió explicando- pero sus amadas Diamantes solo permiten usar esta habilidad entre gemas del mismo tipo como las Rubís.

Raphael: ¿Rubís?

Adrián: Los soldados rasos del ejercito de las Diamantes como aquí nuestra amiguita Ojito

Raphael: ¿Ojito? ...aaaaaahhhhhh por que tiene la gema donde tiene el ojo jejeje- dijo al entender el sarcasmo de sus palabras- pero has dicho que solo permiten a gemas del mismo tipo usar esa habilidad, pero ¿qué pasa si dos o más gemas diferentes lo hacen?

Adrián: Se las consideran abominaciones al igual que las gemas que no nacen como deberían nacer por alguna falla durante su gestación o como aquellas que eligen no ser solo marionetas en manos de las Diamantes y son destruidas- dijo con tono de desprecio.

Ojito: ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR ASÍ DE NUESTRAS AMADAS LIDERES MONTÓN DE BASURA!- hablo finalmente la gema invocando su arma una pequeña daga con la cual intento apuñalar a Adrián, pero este la detuvo dándole un puñetazo.

Raphael: Valla parece que si sabes hablar después de todo- dijo al momento que sacaba uno de sus sais y le apuntaba a la cara con el- ahora responde a la pregunta enana ¿qué hacéis vosotras y vuestras lideres aquí? - le pregunto en tono amenazante.

Ojito: ¡NO OS PIENSO DECIR NADA BOLSAS DE CARNE REPUGNARES!

Adrián: (risa siniestra) Ahí es justo donde te equivocas- le dijo con profunda malicia.

Entonces puso los dedos índice y corazón de su mano izquierda sobre su gema la cual remplazaba a su ojo izquierdo y en cuanto estos la tocaron la gema esta antes de un color rojo intenso se volvo de un tono azul pálido para un segundo después soltarla de su agarre cayendo de culo al suelo esta se alarmo en exceso cuando toco su gema y noto que estaba helada más que eso estaba tan fría que incluso su simple contacto le quemaba.

Ojito: ¿Qué…que me has hecho? - dijo asustada al notar lo que le habían hecho a su gema, pero antes de poder hacer nada más Adrián le dio una fuerte patada en la cara con el pie derecho mandándola un par de metros lejos de ellos.

Adrián: He congelado tu gema desde el interior con mi crioquinesis.

Ojito: ¿¡QUE!?

Adrián: Lo que has oído sé que la gema que lleváis en alguna parte del cuerpo es vuestra verdadera forma si vuestra forma física sufre demasiado daño esta desaparece y volvéis a ella para recuperaros- le empezó a explicar mientras avanzaba hacia la gema con paso lento- pero si la gema se congela no por fuera sino desde el interior perdéis esa capacidad no importa cuánto daño recibas no podrás regresar a la gema para recuperarte- termino de decir poniéndose frete a la aturdida gema- bien enana tuerta te lo volveré a preguntar ¿qué hacéis vosotras y las Diamantes en la Tierra?- le pregunto de manera tajante algo más calmado que antes pero no por ello menos amenazante.

Ojito: ¡VETÉ AL CUERNO BASURA!

Y sin más de la mano derecha de Adrián salieron una serie de rayos lila con los bordes en negro que impactaron contra el cuerpo de la gema la cual se retorció de dolor al recibir aquella brutal descarga que el vampiro le estaba lanzando sus gritos seguramente se podrían oír por media ciudad mientras desde la sala de control de la torre Donatello observaba con horro como aquel ser del tamaño de un niño era torturado brutalmente por ese desconocido que venía con su hermano, a pesar de los años de luchas de todo lo que había visto nunca se acostumbró a ver la crueldad que un ser vivo puede ejercer a otro sabía que ese pequeño ser era su enemigo de hecho barios como ellos, o ellas, vinieron con Shredder fueron los que atacaron e hirieron de gravedad a sus amigos pero aun así no pudo sino sentir misericordia al ver como aquel hombre la torturaba para sacarle la información mientras su hermano miraba impasible aquella escena sin hacer nada por detenerla.

Entonces miro nuevamente al hombre y como siempre su curiosidad lo llevo a buscar respuestas sobre quien era usando sus infinitos recursos busco por toda la red de información que poseía y al final tras unos minutos descubrió la identidad de aquel hombre y la verdad lo dejo horrorizado mientras en el exterior Adrián seguía torturando a la gema esta no paraba de gritar y retorcerse en el suelo sus gritos eran horripilantes signos del dolor inimaginable al que estaba siendo sometida mientras que su torturador impasible y con una mirada completamente neutral como si no sintiera nada al cometer semejante atrocidad proseguía con aquel horrible espectáculo mientras Raphael observaba todo con absoluta impasividad aunque por dentro su consciencia le decía que parara aquella atrocidad y eso estaba a punto de hacer pero entonces Adrián se detuvo.

Adrián: ¿Has tenido suficiente? - le pregunto de manera fría y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro a lo que Ojito lanzándole un escupitajo a la cara este se lo seco y sin más prosiguió con la tortura.

No sé si lo sabéis, pero hay barias clases de torturadores están los sádicos aquellos que disfrutan con el dolor y el sufrimiento que ejercen a sus víctimas luego están los que los que recurren a ella para lograr un objetivo sea cual sea pero que luego los traumatiza y por ultimo están los que no sienten absolutamente nada los que no sienten ninguna emoción al hacer daño a sus víctimas y Adrián era de ese tipo, después de haber adoptado la identidad de Abraxas Adrián decidió renunciar a su antiguo yo con el fin de intentar mitigar el dolor por la pérdida de su familia y centrarse solamente en su odio hacia la humanidad por todo lo que le habían hecho en su pasado el casi nunca recurrió a la tortura para conseguir sus objetivos de hecho la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas y siempre que se vio forzado a recurrir a esos extremos nunca lo disfruto sino todo lo contrario y durante mucho tiempo después de haber realizado el que en aquel entonces consideraba un acto horrendo y despreciable debido a sus fuertes principios el haber tenido que recurrir a la tortura para lograr lo que quería por más noble que fuera la causa se lo reprochaba y sentía asco hacia sí mismo por haber recurrido a ese extremo.

Pero todo eso cambio el día que destruyó la ciudad de Lubode y asesino a sus amigos los antiguos Ladybug Cat Noir y al némesis de estos Hawk Moth junto con todos los habitantes de la ciudad esa noche Abraxas nació y el hombre bueno que fue Adrián se quemó junto a sus seres queridos tras eso el traer dolor sufrimiento y muerte a la humanidad se convirtió en su única razón de vivir por eso elimino cualquier remanente de su antiguo yo así como sentimientos como la bondad la piedad o la compasión fueron remplazándolos por el odio y la sed de venganza dejando viva solamente la personalidad de Abraxas al momento realizar todas las atrocidades que cometió y cometería no sentía nada ni pena ni compasión ni placer o gozo ante el dolor que le ejercía a sus pobres victimas justo como en ese momento en el que torturaba con sus rayos a esa gema para él la tortura como he dicho solo era un medio para lograr sus propósitos pero ya no sentía ningún conflicto moral en su interior debido al vacío moral que supuestamente ahora tenía pero por el contrario Raphael si lo estaba experimentando al ver esa dantesca escena sabía que ella acabaría cediendo tarde o temprano pero aun así no podía seguir viendo aquella atrocidad sin atreverse a intervenir porque sabía que necesitaban la información que por poca que fuera podría darles esa gema mientras la susodicha no paraba de gritar de dolor así que cerró los ojos para no sentir la necesidad de intervenís rezando de que por Dios cesara todo aquello y ella cediera ante sus demandas parece ser que le escucho ya que al cabo de un minuto volvió a cesar su ataque sobre ella.

La gema estaba tumbada bocarriba en el suelo echando humo por todo su pequeño cuerpo lleno de quemaduras mientras lloraba por su único ojo entonces Adrián recorto aún más la distancia entre ellos hasta estar a escasos pasaos de ella se puso de cuclillas y le hablo.

Adrián: …Lo que acabo de hacerte…el dolor que has sentido y sientes…no es nada…comparado con lo que verdaderamente…puedo hacerte…- dijo de manera oscura mientras jugaba con los pequeños rallos que salían de su mano derecha- pero me siento generoso…dime lo que queremos saber y quizás te permita irte incluso dejare que te lleves a tus compañeras…niégate…y sentirás un dolor tan indescriptible que te ara pedir a gritos el dulce alivio de la muerte.

La gema, Ojito, no era tonta y sabía que ya había tentado demasiado a la suerte en sus últimos años primero cuando intentó asesinar a la que ella llamaba la forma débil de Rose Cuarzo cuando ambos estaban perdidos en espacio o cuando se presentó ante Diamante Amarillo tras su fracaso en su misión de encontrar a Jaspe y a la Peridoto que se había atrevido a insultar a la cara a Diamante Amarillo si no llega a ser por la poca información que pudo obtener de la versión débil de Rose Cuarzo esta la habría destruido sin bacilar, ahora no tenía la surte que tuvo en esas ocasiones ahora tenía una elección o le decía a su torturador lo que sabía y rogaba a las estrellas para que perdonara su vida o se mantenía firme y afrontaba la muerte pero sabía que aun así estaba condenada si no la mataba ese aterrador ser que tenía delante o lo haría Diamante Amarillo ella siempre supo que aunque era, o la consideraba, una gran líder también sabía que era cruel y despiadada y no toleraba los fracaso si volvía tras haber fracasado otra vez sin duda la destruiría y la verdad ya estaba harta de vivir con miedo así que decidió apostarlo a una sola jugada o perdía o ganaba después de todo no tenía nada más que perder.

Ojito: Diamante…

Adrian:…¿Si?

Ojito: Diamante Amarillo fue contactada por un tipo…de la Tierra…Radu creo…creo que así se llamaba…

Raphael: ¿Y quién es ese tipo? - pregunto Raphael el cual se puso al lado de Adrián.

Ojito: No lo sé…solo sé que le hizo una oferta a Diamante Amarillo…una que no pudo rechazar…

Raphael: ¿Y cuál es?

Ojito: Le dijo…que si le ayudaba a apoderarse del planeta…él le entregaría a lo que quedaba de las rebeldes…las Crystal Gem

Raphael: ¿Y quiénes son las Crystal Gem?

Adrián: Al igual que aquí nuestra amiga son gemas, pero a diferencia del resto ellas decidieron no ser solo números ni herramientas al servicio de las Dimanes descubrieron que podían ser mucho más de lo que su sociedad les ofrecía…

Raphael: Y se rebelaron contra sus líderes…

Adrián: Exacto ellas descubrieron que en la Tierra podían ser lo que ellas quisieran en definitiva ser libre- dijo con cierto grado de admiración- ellas lucharon para defender a la Tierra de las Diamantes y finalmente tras muchísimo tiempo y muchos sacrificios consiguieron expulsarlas del planeta.

Raphael se quedó maravillado ante la existencia de tan nobles guerreras que decidieron seguir su camino y proteger la Tierra incluso contra las de su propia especie él siempre había admirado a ese tipo de gente que sigue su corazón sin importar lo que los demás piensen, pero también noto cierto grado de admiración en las palabras de Adrián sin duda conocía de primera mano a las Crystal Gem no sabía por qué, pero tenía esa sensación.

Raphael: Así que supongo que acepto el trato ¿no?

Ojito: Si…le presto nuestra tecnología y la…combino con algo llamado magia además de prestarle también su ejército…y ya ves el resultado- dijo con cierto sarcasmo en su voz.

Adrián: ¿Hacer un trato con una de las Diamantes y combinar magia con tecnología Gema? Radu, pero ¿qué has hecho? - dijo con cierto temor en su voz Raphael lo miro y vio que realmente estaba preocupado, pero eso le presento otra duda más.

Raphael: Eso no explica por qué tú y tus amiguitas estabais atacando mi casa ¿qué es lo que buscabais allí? - pregunto entre curioso y molesto.

Ojito: Nos ordenaron destruir ese edificio…junto con el resto de la ciudad.

Raphael: ¿Por qué? ¿qué buscan aquí Diamante Amarillo? - le dijo de forma amenazante.

Ojito: No lo sé solo sigo ordenes…eso es todo…eso es todo lo que se lo juro…por favor…no me destruyáis…- suplico entre lágrimas mirando a Adrián el cual se le dibujo una oscura sonrisa.

Raphael miro a Adrián con miedo después de lo que había visto no se extrañaría que decidiera matar a la gema y la verdad no sabía si querría detenerlo después de todo lo que había visto en su vida había perdido mucha de la esperanza que tenía puesta en la gente, pero eso no fue lo que paso Adrián se levantó sin perder esa oscura y macabra sonrisa en el rostro agarro nuevamente a la gema esta vez del pelo con la mano derecha la alzo hasta ponerla a su altura alzo la mano y con la izquierda usando sus poderes envolvió todas las demás gemas que estaban esparcidas por ese tejado los colindantes y por la calle con un aura lila eran treinta contando a Ojito y las atrajo hacia donde él estaba y las coloco todas en un montón a su izquierda luego se puso sus dedos índice y corazón en la boca se los mordió y cuando estos empezaron a sangrar los coloco sobre la gema de Ojito esta se descongelo al instante a la vez que empezó a brillar con un color rojo sangre durante un instante que se fue tan rápido como vino pero eso no fue lo único que paso las heridas de su cuerpo desaparecieron y la parte de su ropa que Adrián le había dañado se reparó sola además de que la expresión de la gema cabio de una agotada a una más serena y entonces la soltó en el suelo, un instante después esta se colocó a la derecha de este entonces Adrián invoco en la mano derecha a Crissaegrim su espada puso su mano izquierda sobre la afilada hoja de la espada cerro la mano y empezó a pasarla por la hoja hasta que llego al final de esta dejando que un pequeño chorro de sangre saliera deparado hacia la izquierda.

El corete era limpio y profundo situado en el centro de la palma de la mano y brotaba mucha sangre entonces dejo que su sangre empezará a verterse sobre las gemas de las rubíes cuando todas ellas estuvieron cubiertas de su oscura sangre estas al igual que la de Ojito se iluminaron con un color rojo sangre se alzaron en el aire y las rubís regresaron a sus formas físicas Raphael saco sus sais y se preparó para luchar, pero Adrián le hizo una señal de que se tranquilizara y que mirara las rubíes testas se habían puesto todas en fila de forma horizontal divididas en filas de cinco todas con semblante serio y respetuoso en frente de Adrián y el mismo semblante con su mano derecha sobre su pecho hicieron una reverencia al vampiro ante la mirada atónita de Raphael que no comprendía lo que estaba pasando al igual que Donatello que lo veía todo aún más atónito que su hermano y a la vez muerto de miedo pues aquella demostración era la prueba de que ese ser que acompañaba a su hermano era no solo un vampiro sino algo mucho peor de lo que nadie pudiera imaginar.

Rubíes: Maestro ¿cuáles son vuestras ordenes? - dijeron todas al unísono mientras se levantaban de la reverencia.

Entonces los ojos de Adrián de un color amarillo infernal se iluminaron hasta volverse de un lila fluorescente y los ojos de las rubíes se iluminaron con ese mismo color estos estuvieron así durante unos pocos pare después sus ojos y los de Adrián volvieron a la normalidad.

Adran: Ya sabéis que hace…id y no me falléis…- y tras decir esto las rubíes le hicieron nuevamente una reverencia y se marcharon de allí.

Raphael estaba atónito por lo que acababa de ver sin duda alguna Adrián era diferente a cualquier ser que hubiera conocido sus poderes eran grandes, pero nunca espero que fuera capaz de influir a tantos individuos al mismo tiempo no sabía qué clase de truco mental había usado con esas rubíes, pero más que nada iba a recriminarle que si podía haber hecho eso desde el principio ¿por qué recurrir a la tortura?, pero…

Adrián: Vamos no perdamos tiempo – dijo de forma tajante sacándolo de sus pensamientos y un instante después saco el T-Phone.

Raphael: Donnie…es seguro…ábrenos hermanito.

Tras decir esto se abrió un camino en la parte derecha del edificio sin bajar el escudo protector lo suficientemente grande para que ambos pasaran y así lo hicieron cerrándose al momento de que ambos pasaron al interior del edificio mientras no muy lejos de allí Back Adam había observado todo desde las sombras ocultando su presencia para no ser descubierto desde que vio a Adrián, aunque fingió no estar impresionado cuando hablaba con Shredder presumiendo de que su poder no era nada comparado con el de el mismo en realidad pudo sentir lo titánico que era quizás incluso más que el suyo aunque este estaba debilitado aletargado si pero estaba ahí y ahora había sido testigo de que sus suposiciones eran exactas y sabía que solo él podría ayudarlo pero solo si este acedia a hablar con él mientras en el interior Raphael y Adrián corrían a toda prisa por los pasillos del edificio hasta que llegaron a la zona medica que parecía como la cualquier hospital y allí se encontraba su hermano Donatello esperándolos mirando el estado de Mona y el resto de sus amigos se encontraban recuperándose de sus heridas Raphael corrió al lado de su mujer la cual estaba llena de vendas y con una sonda en la nariz pero consciente.

Raphael: ¡MONA! -grito yendo a su lado.

Donatello: Tranquilo Raph sus heridas eran grabes, pero se recuperará- le dijo poniendo su mano derecha sobre el hombro derecho de su hermano- pero por ahora necesita descansar.

Raphael: Mona…cariño…estoy aquí…- le dijo con mucho amor en sus palabras ella abrió poco a poco sus ojos y sonrió débilmente al ver a su marido.

Mona: Llegas tarde…como siempre…- le dijo mientras Raphael agarraba su mano con la derecha y con la izquierda le acariciaba el rostro.

Raphael: Lo siento…si lo hubiera sabido…-intento decir, pero las lágrimas se lo impedían.

Mona: No llores tontito…estoy bien- le dijo sonriendo mientras colocaba su mano derecha en su vientre- estamos bien- le dijo con una débil, pero con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro.

Raphael cambio su expresión a una de auténtica alegría mientras abrazaba con delicadeza a su convaleciente esposa aquella era la noticia más maravillosa que le podían haber dado una que lleno las sombras que esa noche habían sembrado una nueva vida se estaba gestando en su vientre lo que el mas habían deseado y anhelado había sucedido Mona estaba embarazada Raphael Hamato iba a ser padre, sus amigos aun convalecientes por el ataque y su hermano que ya lo sabía se acercaron a felicitar a la pareja mientras Adrián estaba quieto frente a las camas puestas en filas en dos filas dejando un amplio pasillo para poder pasar y colocar los equipos médicos mientras con una expresión serena en su rostro mientras miraba aquella feliz escena su mente lo transporto a otra época ya lejana en la que él era otro hombre y la vida parecía que por fin le traería un poco de felicidad.

 _ **Flashback**_

Estaba amaneciendo en el castillo Lubode la luz del sol se colaba por las rendijas de las paredes o entre el espacio que dejaban las cortinas no había nadie en los pasillos ya que a esa hora todos se encontraban durmiendo y un sepulcral silencio envolvía el castillo, pero este fue interrumpido de repente, Adrián acababa de llegar a casa después de haber pasado dos días y dos noches persiguiendo a un grupo de demonios Oni **(para el que no lo sepas los Oni son unos demonios originarios de las leyendas y el folclore japonés)** que estaban sembrando el caos en Japón y a mitad de la segunda noche los había atrapado pero no antes de que arrasan un par de poblados aunque hizo que lo paramaran realmente caro estaba cansado muy cansado no había dormido nada desde que se fue y había tenido que volver volando desde Japón hasta allí así que os imaginareis la cara que tendría en ese momento estaba rendido tenía la ropa hecha girones y llena de sangre debido a su pelea con esos demonios caminaba por el pasillo como si fuera uno de los sirvientes zombis por el pasillo hasta que finalmente llego a su la puerta de su dormitorio iba a abrí la puerta pero sabía que su esposa ya estaría durmiendo así que se transformó en niebla y paso por debajo de la puerta para un segundo después volver a su forma normal enseguida.

Tal y como sospechaba las cortinas estaban echadas y su esposa estaba dormida llevaba puesto solamente un camisón de dormir en la enorme cama de matrimonio de estilo renacentista color blanco casi transparente sin nada debajo lo que le permitía ver su hermoso y sensual cuerpo al verla así sintió deseos de tomarla hacerla suya, pero era muy tarde y lucia tan hermosa mientras dormía que no quería despertarla así que se quitó las botas la ropa y la tiro a un rincón de la habitación sabía que a su mujer no le gustaba esa costumbre suya de tirar la ropa a cualquier parte y seguramente cuando despertara se llevaría una buena regañina pero ahora mismo eso le daba igual lo único que quería era dormir ya tendría tiempo para eso cuando despertara así que sin más con mucho cuidado se acostó en la cama dándole la espalda a su esposa para no despertarla apoyo su cabeza en cómodo almohadón de plumas se tapó con las finas sabanas y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir o eso pretendía.

Elizabeth: Sabes que no me gusta que tires la ropa a cualquier parte y más si está rota u ensangrentada- le dijo a su esposo sin darse la vuelta.

Adrián: Pues esta ambas- le respondió de forma cansada.

Elizabeth: Mas a mi favor eres un desastre Adrián - le dijo a modo de regañina.

Adrián: Ya cariño estoy rendido ya me regañaras mañana- dijo tapándose la cabeza con almohadón intentando que su esposa lo dejara en paz porque sabía que una vez que empezaba no paraba y lo que menos quería en ese momento era una regañina.

Elizabeth: Desde luego eres increíble ¿qué ejemplo va a recibir nuestro hijo si su padre es un desastre total? - dijo esta vez en tono de burla.

Adrián: Si si lo que…- se calló de repente sacando la cabeza de debajo del almohadón dándose la vuelta mientras se sentaba de golpee en la cama y encaraba a su esposa la cual aún le daba la espalda- ¡un momento! ¿¡QUE!?- grito histérico con la cara de asombro más grande que uno se pueda imaginar.

Entonces su esposa se dio la vuelta para encararlo tenía una expresión seria que de repente se convirtió en una hermosa sonrisa mientras agarro la mano derecha de su esposo y la puso en su vientre Adrián entendió de inmediato lo que ese gesto significaba el rostro se le ilumino y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en de este como nunca lo que hizo tanta fue su alegría que agarrara a su esposa estilo nupcial aun subidos sobre la cama y empezara a dar vueltas con ella mientras ambos reían todo sin darse cuenta de que su padre y su madre, en ese tiempo embarazada de su hermana Mavis, habían venido a ver al escuchar el ruido que venía de la habitación y observaban felices como su hijo sonreía más feliz que nunca mientras aun cargaba con su esposa que también no dejaba de reír sin duda el futuro parecía más brillante que nunca.

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

Ese era uno de los recuerdos más hermosos de su vida, pero también de los más dolorosos porque le recordaba lo que le la humanidad le había arrebatado desde siempre su más grande ilusión había sido era ser padre poder traer al mundo una pequeña parte de el mismo y de su esposa una prueba viviente del amor que sentían él uno por el otro poder verle crecer cuidarle y guiarle ver sus primeros pasos su primeras palabras su primer vuelo compartir su saber y aventuras con su hijo entrenarlo para que fuera tan poderoso como el para que creyera y defendiera los mismos valores en los que él creía en esa época poder ver como se convertía en un gran vampiro que dedaría su huella en el mundo y poder decir orgulloso "ese es mi hijo" y la humanidad se lo arrebato, el que desde siempre defendió a la humanidad a pesar de sus grandes defectos la defendió hasta el final ¿y cómo se lo pagaron? con dolor y muerte la muerte de su familia a la cual destruyeron por su miedo le quitaron lo que más quería le arrebataron sus sueños y esperanzas la oportunidad de ser feliz y todo por miedo por eso los odiaba porque para él no eran más que cobardes que temen lo que no pueden comprender o controlar.

Apretó los puños con fuerza clavándose las garras en las palmas de las manos las cuales le empezaron a gotera sangre y cerró los ojos intentando apartar las traicioneras lagrimas que amenazaban con escapársele de sus ojos ya había incumplido demasiado su promesa de no volver a llorar esa noche, pero no pensaba hacerlo de nuevo o eso es lo que pensaba pero como siempre el destino le tenía reservada más de una sorpresa para esa noche y allí estaba una de ellas en una de las primeras camas de la fila de la derecha se veía a dos mujeres una estaba sentada en la cama herida mientras que la opta la atendía vendándole las heridas la chica de la cama era alta tenía el pelo de color rosa y los ojos verde tenía las pestañas delineadas y párpados maquillados de negro era corpulenta con brazos robustos labios gruesos y piel un poco bronceada tenía un piercing en el centro del labio inferior y otros tres en una de sus orejas usaba una camiseta arremangada blanca con un con el dibujo de lo que parece un ratón y unos pantalones negros rasgados en la rodilla derecha botas militares oscuras una camisa verde con rayas atada a su cintura.

La otra chica a pesar de estar de espaldas podía ver tenía un cuerpo delgado y piel blanca, su pelo es de color melocotón claro corto y terminado en punta llevaba una camiseta de manga corta color azul cielo un pantalón vaquero color azul oscuro con cinturón de cuero marrón y unas botas de motero de cuero color marrón con un pequeño tacón esta le estaba vendando el brazo derecho por encima del codo donde parecencia que tenía un par de heridas que acababan de coserle.

¿?: Deja eso puedo vendarme sola- dijo la chica del pelo rosa intentando que le diera los vendajes para que ella misma pudiera vendarse sola pero la otra se lo impidió dándole un toquecito en la mano con la que quería quitarle el rollo de vendas.

¿?: Quédate quieta y deja de hacerte la ruda Sheena- le dijo la otra chica.

Sheena: No es tan grave como parece- dijo bajando la mirada hacia otro lado intentando restar importancia a sus heridas.

¿?: No lo serán para ti pero…¿qué pasa? pregunto extrañada viendo que Sheena ahora no miraba u otro lado sino detrás de ella con el rostro de extrañez- ¿es que tengo algo detrás o…- en cuanto se dio la vuelta y vio a lo que Sheena miraba se le fueron las palabras pues no creía lo que sus ojos veían.

Adrián estaba también mudo con la misma expresión serena en su rostro desde que la vio de espaldas sospecho quien era pero cuando se dio la vuelta pudo ver finalmente su rostro y este la reconoció enseguida era muy hermosa con el rostro fino y delicado tenía los ojos grandes de color celeste claro una nariz puntiaguda en forma de cono además de tener una gema que era una perla en el centro de su frente de repente comprendió porque Diamante Amarillo había mandado a esas rubíes a destruir la ciudad y esa torre fue para encontrarla a ella.

Sheena: Perla… cariño ¿quién es él? ¿le conoces? - pregunto extrañada y algo preocupada al ver que no respondía.

Perla lo miro durante unos segundos más para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando y en efecto no lo estaba era el Adrián por su parte estaba quieto como una estatua sin cambiar su expresión mirándola fijamente y el a ella hasta que la expresión de Perla cambio pasando de una cara de asombro a una de absoluta rabia dejo caer los vendajes y el antiséptico que tenía en las manos y con paso firme y ligero se fue acercando a Adrián el cual no se movía de donde estaba y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él con la mano derecha le propinó una fuerte y sonora bofetada en el lado derecho de la cara la cual le hecho le hizo girar la cabeza hacia la izquierda todos los presente incluso los que estaban convalecientes miraron la escena con la feliz noticia no había habido tiempo para explicar quiénes eran esas dos mujeres o que hacían allí y Sheena estaba en shock ante lo que acababa de ver mientras que Perla seguía en la misma posición mientras Adrián poco a poco volvió a girar la cara para encararla.

Adrián: Hola Perla- dijo sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro para un segundo después recibir otra bofetada aún más fuerte que la anterior con el reverso de la mano derecha cuando volvo a encararla de la comisura de su labio inferior salía un hilito de sangre- veo que sigues pegando tan fuerte como siempre- dijo mientras con la mano izquierda se secaba el hilito de sangre.

Perla se dispuso a darle otra bofetada, pero este le agarro la mano por la muñeca entonces empezó con la mano que tenía librea golpearle el pecho dándole palmadas y puñetazos que él no hacía nada por detener y poco a poco más débiles hasta que al final los golpes pararon mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre su pecho y empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre su pecho agarrando su camisa estuvo así durante algunos minutos hasta que con los ojos aun cubiertos de lágrimas alzo la mirada para poder mirarlo a los ojos y lo que vio la impacto muchísimo.

Perla: …Adrián…-fue lo único que pudo decir antes de volver a enterrar el rostro en su pecho y echarse a llorar otra vez mientras lo abrazaba abrazo que este correspondió cambiando su expresión a una más afable.

Adrián: Perla…- le dijo al tiempo que esta lo mirara a los ojos los cuales aún estaban llenos de lágrimas- no has cambiado nada…sigues siendo la misma hermosa sentimental que recordaba- le dijo dedicándole una sincera sonrisa tan rara en el mientras ella sonreía débilmente sin dejar de mirarle, pero entonces su rostro cambio de la alegría a la más profunda pena- ¿qué pasa?

Perla: Tus ojos…eran tan hermosos…¿qué les ha pasado?- le dijo por ver como sus ojos habían perdido su azul original dando paso a un amarillo infernal y eso lleno de tristeza a Perla puesto que sus ojos eran una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Adrián.

Adrián: No lo sé cuando desperté hace unas horas ya estaban así- contesto el intentando sonar lo más tranquilo posible para no alterarla más de lo que ya estaba, pero no sirvió de nada ya que Perla se echó a llorar otra vez mientras Adrián la abraza gentilmente y acaricia su pelo y su espalda tratando de consolarla.

Perla: Creí…creí que estabas muerto…-dijo entre sollozos.

Adrián: Como todos- le respondió sin dejar de abrazarla- pero estoy aquí…eh vuelto.

Perla: Yo…yo estuve allí después de que Matías…y su ejército de fanáticos atacara el castillo…junto a tu abuelo- dijo aun llorando- no…no encontramos tu cuerpo…solo…solo tu espada y…tus ropas ensangrentadas…

Adrián: Lo sé- dijo al momento- también se lo de Rose y lo de Steven-esto último que dijo le sorprendió a Perla que lo miro aun con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, pero este ante su sorpresa se daría unos toques suaves en la frente con el índice y el corazón Perla lo entendió enseguida lo que quería decir.

Perla: Me prometiste una vez que nunca volverías a leer mi mente- le dijo entre molesta e irónica, mientras volvía a mirarlo a los ojos.

Adrián: Como otras tantas promesas que he hecho…no he podido cumplirla- le dijo con cierto dolor en sus palabras.

Perla: …No importa- le dijo mientras se apartaba un poco de el pero sin soltarse de su agarre al igual que el de el de ella y con la mano derecha le quitaba la coleta dejando su pelo libre y suelto- no importa lo que hallas hecho o las promesas que hallas roto…has vuelto…eso es lo único que me importa- le dijo para un momento después volver a abrazarse.

Mientras todos en aquella sala medica contemplaban extrañados y a la vez felices al ver el que parecía ser el rencuentro de dos personas que se querían muchísimo había uno de los presentes o mejor dicho una de las presentes que veía la escena y se estaba muriendo de celos Sheena veía como ese desconocido abrazaba a su novia de esa manera que parecía que en cualquier momento se iban a fundir en un apasionado beso esa imagen se había apoderado de ella por completo pero por otra parte nunca había visto así a Perla fuera quien fuera ese hombre sin duda era alguien muy querido para ella haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas e ignorando el dolor de las heridas que tenía por todo su cuerpo se puso de pie y se dirigió a donde Perla y aquel hombre seguían abrazados hasta que de repente se escuchó un tremendo estruendo en el exterior entonces el T-Phone de Donatello este lo cogió era April y antes de contestar puso el altavoz por que supuso que era algo que todos debían escuchar.

Donnie: April ¿qué pasa? ¿qué ha sido eso? ¿nos atacan de nuevo? - pregunto el más listo de los cuatro hermanos Hamato exaltado viendo como todos miraban a todos lados preparados para lo que fuera.

April: _Donnie pon el proyector holográfico hay algo que tenéis que ver._

Y tal como April le pidió usando su T-Phone y creo una pantalla holográfica que le mostro algo que los dejo atónitos, delante del edificio se encontraba…

Todos: ¡BLACK ADAM! -gritaron atónitos todos los de la sala a excepción de Perla Sheena y Adrián que no sabían quién era, pero si intuían que no era un aliado el cual desde la imagen holográfica se veía como golpeaba el edifico con puñetazo tan fuertes que hacían que el resto del edificio temblara con cada golpe.

Casey: ¿¡Que hace aquí ese bastardo!?

Slash: ¿¡No es obvio!? ¡esta con los que han hecho esto y viene a terminar el trabajo que Shredder empezó! - grito furioso.

Mona: ¡CALLAOS TODOS! - grito haciendo que todos se callaran de golpe- ¿no os habéis dado cuenta?

Donnie: ¿De qué Mona?

Mona: No esta atacado el edificio con la intención de dañarlo si hubiera querido con sus poderes podría haber sobrecargado el escudo destrozándolo-dijo seria- parece como si…

Casey: ¿Cómo sí que? - pregunto entre curioso y enojado entonces…

Mona: parece que quiere llamar nuestra atención- finalizo.

Leo: _April activa los altavoces externos_ \- una voz autoritaria sonó por el altavoz era Leonardo Hamato el mayor de los hermanos y líder actual del Clan Hamato- _veamos qué es lo que quiere Adam._

Mientras en el exterior Black Adam seguía golpeando el edificio con gran fuerza con cada uno de sus poderos golpes la tierra a su alrededor temblaba y si seguía así seguramente acabaría por acceder al edificio, pero entonces.

Leo: _¡Adam detente ahora mismo!_ \- sentencio Leo y al escuchar su voz la cual se escuchaba no solo en el exterior del edificio sino dentro de cada sala de este debido a que estaban los altavoces tanto externos como internos del edificio estaban conectados este se detuvo.

Black Adam: Valla…por fin he logrado vuestra atención- dijo con voz soberbia con los brazos cruzados por delante aun volando, pero sin moverse de donde estaba.

Leo: _¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿para qué has venido?_

Adam: Deberías tener cuidado con quien dejas que entre en tu casa Leonardo… - dijo con voz serena y cargada de sarcasmo.

Leo: _¿Qué estás diciendo? habla claro_

Adam: No me andaré con rodeos…no he venido aquí a por vosotros ni vuestro amigos tortugas.

Leo: _¿Entonces a que has venido?_ \- le dijo con el mismo tono calmado, pero por dentro estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Adam: Quiero…a Abraxas.

Al decir ese nombre todos los que estaban dentro del edificio se quedaron helados y a la vez extrañados al escuchar esas palabras más aún ese nombre y no era de extrañar pues todos o casi todos en el planeta habían oído hablar de Abraxas, pero no tenía sentido al menos para tres de ellos.

Leo: _Abraxas está muerto Adam_ \- dijo tajante intentando zanjar la conversación a lo que Adam respondió con una risa maliciosa e irónica.

Adam: Oh Leonardo cuan equivocado estas…Abraxas está vivo y se encuentra ahora mismo dentro de vuestro hogar- dijo con voz sarcástica mientras en el interior del edificio un escalofrió de miedo recorrió las espaldas de todos los presentes ante a la idea de tener a tan temible ser rondando por su hogar menos como ya imaginareis.

Leo: Veo que has perdido el poco juicio que ya tenías Adam ahora ves cosas donde no las hay.

Black Adam: No Leonardo te equivocas se perfectamente lo que digo- dijo con el mismo tono sarcástico

Leo: …Supongamos por un momento solo por un momento que lo que dices es cierto ¿qué quieres de el exactamente?

Adam: Imagines lo que imagines que quiero de el Leonardo… te aseguro que te equivocas…- dijo de forma tajante- ¡Abraxas!...¡sé que puedes oírme!- dijo con una voz profunda y atronadora- ¡escúchame bien Príncipe de las Tinieblas tengo una propuesta que hacerte una que sin duda nos beneficiara a todos!

Karai: ¡ESTAS TAN LOCO COMO SIEMPRE ADAM QUIEN BUSCAS ESTA MUERTO Y SEA CUAL SEA LA PROPUESTA QUE TENGAS NO NOS INTERESA! - grito furiosa Karai desde el altavoz quien había guardado silencio hasta que ya no aguanto más.

Adam: Karai…tu lengua sigue siendo tan afilada como siempre- le dijo en tono de burla mientras por el altavoz se escuchaba como Leo intentaba evitar que su esposa fuera a fuera a intentar matar a Adam- escúchame Abraxas te espero en lo alto de ese edificio en diez minutos ven solo…- dijo señalando con el dedo índice de la mano derecha el edificio Empire State-…te aseguro que querrás escuchar lo que tengo que decirte- y tras decir esto salió volando haca allí.

Después de esto se hizo el silencio por todo el edificio, pero antes d pudieran decir o hacer nada más el resto del Clan Hamato se encontraban ya allí los cuales eran Miyamoto Usagi un conejo antropomórfico de otra dimensión teína la apariencia de un conejo humanoide de color blanco caminaba con sus dos patas traseras y usa las otras como manos para usar sus Katanas tenía un par de orejas largas que están sujetas por una cinta de color celeste con varias marcas de color blanco al igual que el resto de él y las llevaba recogidas con una cinta por la base de estas asemejando a una coleta humana usaba un kimono de color celeste que le cubría los brazos y piernas además de gran parte su cuerpo a excepción de una parte de su pecho que esta descubierto y llevaba una cinta blanca en su cintura y dos símbolos de color blanco con puntos negros en el pecho.

Alopex que era una zorra humanoide de pelaje color naranja como la de los zorros normales media 1,30 su ropa era de estilo asiático las que llevaría cualquier ninja lleva unos pantalones de color lila oscuro una capucha del mismo color que los pantalones con una insignia de metal en su cuello llevaba un pañuelo rojo con tramados blancos una camisa de manga larga de color lila claro y una de red debajo de esta en la cintura llevaba que parecía la cola de un tigre que usaba a modo de cinturón en el pecho llevaba un protector de madera pulida al igual que al dorso de sus manos y también llevaba vendas de cuero desde sus ante piernas hasta los tobillos sus armas eran un par de Kamas gemelos y un Kunai.

Alfil que, aunque aparentaba ser un hombre normal y corriente con un traje gafas de sol y una gabardina negra era en realidad un Utrom uno de los últimos de su especie Shinigami una mujer muy hermosa media 1,73 tenía la piel blanca con un lunar sobre su labio ojos amarillos y cabello lacio y su rostro estaba maquillado con rumor lila sombra muy oscura color violeta mucho delineador negro y los labios pintados de lila metalizado dándole un aspecto lúgubre pero a la vez muy sexy como he dicho era muy hermosa su ropas eran todas de color negro las cueles se componían de un sombrero de bruja con decoraciones doradas y rojas que recuerdan a ojos, una capa corta que asemeja a las alas de un murciélago una malla con una luna dorada a la altura del vientre y detalles dorados en la cintura que se parecen a una media luna tenía mangas y cintas en sus brazos guantes cortos en sus manos medias en sus piernas y botas cortas con tacones sus armas eran una Hypno Piedra un Kusarigama y unas Cuchillas de Media Luna, Leatherhead un cocodrilo mutante un cocodrilo mutante de aspecto humanoide medía 3 metros 65 centímetros tenía una cola larga garras afiladas y unas mandíbulas enormes llevaba vendas de cuero en sus muñecas y sus tobillos de los cuales sobresalían lo que parecían enchufes.

Mugreman un mutante enorme hecho por completo de basura y Joe Globo Ocular él se trata del globo ocular de Mugreman que aún conserva parte de sus músculos que le permite moverse y usar a modo de manos estos dos seres antes eran uno solo un hombre llamado Garson Grunge el Dr. Gallinaceo M.D que era una gallina de normal y corriente solo que con un gran cerebro latente surcado por venas color verdes Pete que era un mutante mitad paloma y mitad humano su cabeza era la de una paloma tiene un pico ojos son saltones que son rojos en su esclerótica con un iris estrellado de color amarillo de borde naranja sólo lleva plumas color gris en su cabeza y sus antebrazos el torso lo tiene desnudo parecido al de un humano pero con algunas ampollas color verde también que recorren su espina dorsal y también sus brazos y en el cuello Pete tiene unas enormes manos "humanas", pero sus pies son garras iguales a las que poseen las aves viste solamente unos jeans que sujeta con un cinturón llevaba un casco de la guerra probablemente americano y tenía un tatuaje de un pretzelen su pierna derecha lleva amarrado lo que parece un termo o cantimplora y en su mano izquierda lleva un reloj pulsara un reloj de sol.

El Dr. Tyler Rockwell un simio mutante parecido a un chimpancé tenía el pelaje castaño oscuro y en su cara para formar una especie de barba sus ojos son claros y se hinchan cuando se enfurece, además posee grandes colmillos en su boca. Su vestimenta es precaria, solo lleva unos gastados pantalones azules también tiene unos grilletes en sus muñecas y su cuello también usaba un Amplificador de Ondas Psiquicas para controlar mentes Mondo Gecko un gecko leopardo antropomórfico de 1,20 de alto ojos color verde grisáceo y pupilas verticales va vestido como un skater, ya que él lo es. Lleva una camisa negra con un estampado rojo con la palabra "tokay" una bermuda gris, rodilleras y coderas azules con detalles naranjas una gorra de estilo camionero guantes negros sin dedos, calcetines blancos con líneas celestes y zapatillas azules con los cordones y detalles en blanco llevaba una espada tanto colgada en la espalda y en su brazo derecho sostenía un patinete.

Zeno un gran guerrero Triceraton una raza una raza de alienas que se asemejan a dinosaurios antropomórficos de apariencia triceratop estos solían medir 2 metros o 2,50 metros pero este era el doble de grande que un Triceraton normal midiendo 5,16 metros de alto era el miembro más alto del clan Hamato menos mal que los pasillos del edificio estaban preparados para que el pudiera pasar y moverse con total libertad llevaba puesta poca ropa que estaban hechas de cuero con adornos hechos con huesos la hebilla de su cinturón posee una cara enseñando los dientes y tres huecos delatan que allí había unos ojos su hombrera derecha es bastante alta y puntiaguda en ella se pude observar un ojo mientras que en su hombrera izquierda está hecha de varios cráneos tenía barias cicatrices en su cabeza donde le faltan trozos de carne y una larga en su pecho en su mano izquierda portaba un descomunal martillo de guerra revestido de cuero el cual posee una marca de bajo relieve en una de sus puntas con el dibujo de una cara furiosa.

Por ultimo estaban los miembros más importantes del Clan Hamato Abril O' Neil Hamato la amiga más antigua de las tortugas y esposa de Donnie maestra kunoichi y una poderosa telépata y psíquica era muy hermosa tenía unos grandes y bellos ojos azules algunas pecas en su bello rostro media 1,56 era pelirroja natural con el pelo largo recogido con una coleta lleva un traje de kunoichi blindado este traje era una semiarmadura cubría su pecho hombros antebrazo manos en esta parte sobresalen picos muslos y pantorrillas de color amarillo con unas franjas negras y las partes de la armaduras de color plata llevaba un cinto negro con el signo del Clan Hamato en su cintura donde lleva su arma un Tessen y su Tanto Dragón ambos con él emblema del Clan Hamato además de una máscara del mismo metal que el reto de su armadura y de color plata con la que cubría la parte baja de su rostro aunque en ese momento la llevaba colgada del cinturón y en sus pies calza unas sandalias con calcetines amarillos como el resto de la ropa que tenía debajo de la armadura también tenía una capucha para cubrir su cabeza esta era total mente amarilla con una franja negra en el centro de esta.

Karai, aunque su verdadero nombre es Miwa Hamato hija biológica de Hamato Yoshi más conocido como Splinter quien fuera padre adoptivo de las tortugas y maestro de April era muy hermosa delgada y casi tan alta como Donatello tenía el pelo corto castaño oscuro y la parte baja de este teñido un poco de rubio sus labios estaban pintados de rojo y lleva los ojos pintados de negro con unas marcas rojas por encima de sus cejas llevaba las mismas ropas y armadura que April solo que estas eran la ropa negra y la armadura plateada y llevaba una espada tanto en la parte de atrás del cinturón ella era la esposa de Leonardo, Avalon Hamato aunque su apellido original era Oruko pero renuncio a él hace tiempo era muy hermosa quizás incluso más que April y Karai tenía los labios de un rojo fuego y unos preciosos ojos color miel tenía una cicatriz vertical en su ojo izquierdo tenía el pelo largo rizado y castaño con un mechón azul oscuro trenzado hacia un lado para que no le molestara a la hora de pelear el traje pues es negro, la playera es como las playeras que se usan en artes marciales solo que negra, sin mangas y ajustada, los pantalones ajustados como unas mallas para mejor movilidad, un cinturón ancho blanco donde guarda sus armas un tessen y un de katanas con sus respectivas fundas unos guantes largos que le llegan hasta el antebrazo sin los dedos con unos diseños color blancos de unas flores de loto blanco sus zapatos también son como los que usa Karai o un ninja y en la parte de la espalda tiene el símbolo del clan Hamato blanco y también tenía una capucha negra para cubrir su cabeza y el resto de su rostro al igual que Karai y April.

Por ultimo están Michelangelo Hamato, Mickey como le llaman todos que se encontraba al lado de su esposa Avalon, el más pequeño de los cuatro hermanos y el más infravalorado por ello un error fatal que muchos han cometido era el más bajo de los cuatro midiendo 1,56 pero también era el segundo más robusto físicamente hablando de los cuatro su piel era de color verde manzana y al igual que sus hermanos la tenía cubierta de cicatrices al igual que el caparazón sus ojos eran de color celestes con pecas en su rostro llevaba una bandana al igual que el resto de sus hermanos de color naranja que le cubría toda la parte superior de la cabeza tenía una hombrera de metal en el hombro derecho y unas rodilleras también de metal todas grabadas con el símbolo del Clan Hamato un cinto de cuero diseñado para poder llevar sus nunchakus tenía dos correas más uno que le serbia para atar su hombrera además y el otro lo usaba para levar varios tipos de granadas y para llevar la munición de su escopeta tenía vendajes de cuero en su mano derecha como es su pies pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su brazo derecho el cual era uno completamente robótico que de hecho era de Cabeza de meta el viejo robot que creo Donnie hacia años y tras su muerte usaron el brazo izquierdo que tenia de repuesto para sustituir el que perdió Mickey Donnie lo modifico un poco para que se adaptará mejor a las necesidades de su hermano lo hizo lago más grande y lo ajusto lo justo para que le fuera igual de fácil usarlo como su brazo original sin perderé su agilidad y por supuesto conservaba las armas que tenía la ametralladora laser el lanzallamas y el puño cohete además de poder manejar sus nunchakus.

Y finalmente el líder del Clan Hamato y el mayor de los cuatro hermanos Leonardo Hamato media 1,54 tenía la piel de color verde esmeralda cubierta de cicatrices llevaba guantes de cuero negros sin dedos y en las muñecas lleva encima de una gabardina de cuero negra con el emblema del Clan Hamato grabado en la espalda las garras de acero del mismísimo Shredder la cuales se las arrebato en una batalla unas rodilleras de metal vendas de cuero en los tobillos y parte de los pies dos cinturones donde lleva las fundas de sus respectivas katanas las cuales eran un recuerdo de su padre otro cinturón de cuero ancho donde llevaba dos fundas de pistolas una delante en el lado derecho del cinturón con la entada en vertical y la otra en la parte de atrás oculta por la gabardina la cual tenía la entrada para la pistola inclinada 45 grados hacia la izquierda las cuales no eran otra cosa que un par de revolvers Taurus 444 Raging Bull del calibre 454 Casull considerado uno de los revolver más potentes de la historia y al igual que sus hermanos llevaba una bandana de color azul pero a diferencia de la de sus hermanos estas no tenían aberturas para los ojos dado que Leo perdió la vista hace tiempo.

Todos los que habían entrado en esa sala miraban a Adrián con un profundo miedo y desprecio y antes de que pudiera decir nada Leo Abril el Doctor Rockwell y el Dr. Gallinaceo usando sus poderes psíquicos, Leo los adquirió tras perder la vista y con duro entrenamiento, atacaron directamente y sin mediar palabra a la mente de Adrián este sintió como un profundo zumbido como un millón de agujas al rojo vivo se clavaran dentro de su mente haciendo que callera de rodillas al suelo sujetándose la cabeza mientras gritando desesperadamente por el inmenso dolor que sentía mientras los cuatro intentaban acceder a su mente Perla invicto su lanza e intento detenerlos pero Avalon se lo impidió noqueándola en el acto Sheena fue a socorrer a su chica mientras los demás contemplaban como sus amigos intentaban entrar en la mente del vampiro.

Adrián se retorcía de dolor mientras sentía intentando evitar que entraran a su mente, pero en el proceso los peores recuerdos de su vida volvieron a pasar ante el volvió a vivirlos con la misma intensidad que la primera vez hasta que lo entonces su mente intentado luchar contra aquellos que intentaban penetrar en ella le transporto al peor de ellos ese recuerdo que había enterado en lo más profundo de su subconsciente el momento más duro de su vida y al igual que antes volvió a vivir ese recuerdo con tanta intensidad como la primera vez como si estuviera allí de nuevo él sabía que no era real solo un esfuerzo de su mente por protegerle del ataque psíquico pero entonces al volver a ver a revivir esa horrible etapa de su vida una rabia e ira tan grandes como hacía mucho que no sentía se apodero de el miro con odio a los cuatro telépata y soltando un estremecedor rugido seguido de un potente contrataque psíquico que los expulso a los cuatro de su mente pero también afecto a todos los presentes en esa sala haciendo que cayeran al suelo sujetándose la cabeza pues esta les dolía muchísimo debido al contrataque psíquico que habían sufrido.

Todos estaban en el suelo aturdidos y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza sobre todo los cuatro telepatas pero entonces antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada Adrián quien aún se encontraba de rodillas mirando al suelo alzo su mano derecha y usando sus poderes alzo en el aire a los cuatro mientras empezaba a estrangularlos poco a poco mientras se iba reincorporando, los cuatro estaban al menos cuatros metros del suelos con sus manos en sus cuellos mientras Adrián iba poco a poco cerrando el puño mientras miraba a los cuatro con un profundo odio con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

Adrián: Habéis cometido un grave error malditos…y por ello lo pagareis…¡CON BUESTRAS VIDAS!

Pero antes de que cerrara su puño por completo y así destrozarles el cuello a los cuatro telepatas Perla que había conseguido recuperarse agarro a Adrián del brazo con sus dos manos y con lágrimas en los ojos lo miro este pudo ver la pena en estos suplicándole en silencio que por favor no se manchara más las manos que si aún quedaba algo de la buena persona que había sido que si ella significaba algo para el que por favor no lo hiciera todo eso sin decir nada y así sorprendentemente este la escucho y un segundo después los libreo haciendo que cayeran al suelo mientras sus amigos y parejas iban a ver que estuvieran bien entonces sin mirarlos Adrián invoco a Crissaegrim y apunto a Perla con ella todos se sorprendieron al ver aquello Sheena veía como aquel ser apuntaba a Perla con esa espada se preparó para atacarle para defender a la mujer que amaba pero entonces este agarro la espada por la hoja y se la ofreció a Perla y está algo sorprendida la agarra por el mango se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en su gema le sonrió un segundo ella le devolvió la sonría se agacho recogió la gomilla del pelo que Perla le había quitado y se dirigió hacia un enchufe que había cerca de donde él estaba Perla lo miro mientras andaba y le dijo

Perla: Adrián…ten cuidad…

Adrián: No te preocupes P soy duro como una roca…

Perla: Lo sé, pero…ese Black Adam…

Adrián: Esta controlado ¿quiere a Abraxas? - dijo mientras volvía a atarse el pelo en una coleta corta- pues tendrá a Abraxas.

Y tras decir eso se transformó en niebla y se metió por el hueco del enchufe y sin abandonar su forma de niebla se dirigió a reunirse con Black Adam dejando a todos atónitos y en cuanto este abandono el edificio aquella sala se convirtió en un caos todos empezaron a gritarse los unos a los otros por un lado algunos recriminaban a los cuatro telepatas lo que acababan de hacer mientras que otros intentaban excusar el ataque contra Adrián mientras Perla que se mantenía al marguen de aquella absurda discusión miro la espada que tenía en sus manos y sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo además de otras muchas sensaciones más, pero sobre todo escalofrió siempre le había pasado lo mismo cuando empuñaba aquella maldita espada ella siempre pensó que su mera existencia era una abominación a todo lo que ella defendía pero eso no le importaba él vivía estaba vivo eso era lo único que le importaba y así perdida en sus pensamientos mientras miles de sensaciones sentimientos y recuerdos pasaban por sus ser no se percató de Sheena se había puesto detrás de ella poniendo su mano derecha sobre su hombro derecho ella al sentir su mano se volvió y vio que ella tenía una expresión entre confusa y celosa.

Sheena: Creo que me debes algunas explicaciones- le dijo seriamente a lo que Perla respondió con un suspiro.

Mientras los miembros del clan discutían sobre lo ocurrida hace un momento y Perla tenía una pequeña conversación con Sheena Adrián aun en su forma de niebla se dirige hacia el edificio Empire State y allí de pie sobre una de las cabezas de agila que sobresalían de la fachada del edificio con los brazos cruzados y su capa ondeando al viento Back Adam observa con rostro serio e indiferente aquella gran ciudad sumergida por la oscura niebla mientras esperaba paciente mente a que aquel con el que quería habla apareciera y entonces un pequeño remolino no más grande que un hombre se formó en la cabeza de águila de su espalda y cuando esta se disipo de ella aprecio aquel a quien esperaba.

Black Adam: Bienvenido Abraxas (se da la vuelta y lo encara) me alegra que hallas venido- le dijo con tono de superioridad.

Adrián: Me querías…aquí me tienes- le respondió de un modo seco-así que tú eras la presencia que sentí cuando llegué aquí.

Black Adam: Quería ver que tan fuerte serias…y debo decir que lo has conseguido.

Adrián: ¿El qué?

Black Adam: Lo que muy pocos han logrado…impresionarme…permíteme que me presentes yo soy…

Adrián: Teth-Adam más conocido como Black Adam- le dijo con frialdad sin desviar la mirada.

Black Adam: Sabes quién soy…¿qué mas sabes?

Adrián: … Sé que el mago Shazam quien fuera hechicero del faraón Ramsés II y protector de la humanidad te iba a nombrar como su sucesor, pero el día que tenías que haber recibido tus poderes del hechicero es decir la sabiduría de Salomón la fuerza de Hércules la resistencia de Atlas el poder de Zeus el coraje de Aquiles y la velocidad de Mercurio Blaze hija del hechicero y una demonio hizo un pacto con el dios Set y cuando pronunciaste la palabra "Shazam" no ganaste los poderes del hechicero sino los de seis dioses egipcios la resistencia del dios Shu la velocidad del dios Heru la fuerza del dios Amon la sabiduría del dios Zehuti el poder del dios Aton y el coraje del dios Mehen y que acabaste corrompiéndote a ti mismo y a tu propósito y por ello el hechicero uso un conjuro que atrapó tu alma y tus poderes dentro de un poderoso escarabajo dejando tu cuerpo sin poder en el estado de un cadáver descompuesto y este te enterró a ti y al escarabajo dentro de la tumba de Ramsés II- esto último dejo impresionado a Adam ya ese tipo de información no la sabían más que unos pocos pero enseguida descubrió como la supo y una sonrisa molesta se dibujó en su rostro.

Black Adam: Eres telepata…eso explica como sabes todo eso de mí.

Adrián: No todo…ahora ¿de que querías hablar? - dijo arto ya de tantos rodeos.

Black Adam:…Hace un par de semanas Radu se presentó en mi reino Kahndaq para proponerme que me uniera su causa-dijo de forma pausada- me dijo que juntos podríamos cambiar el mundo hacerlo un lugar mejor.

Adrian: ¿Y tú fuiste tan estúpido como para creerle?- le pregunto a modo de burla u insulto.

Black Adam: No soy ningún necio…vi enseguida que sus intenciones no eran buenas desde el principio y yo mismo lo expulsé de mi reino.

Adrián: Y sin embargo aquí estas…

Black Adam: No por mi propia voluntad eso te lo aseguro-dijo con rabia en su voz mientras apretaba su puño derecho y de este salían unas pequeñas chispas- al principio de la noche…Radu y Shredder junto al Clan del Pie atacaron mi reino- dijo con mucha rabia en sus palabras y Adrián usando su oído mejorado escucho los latidos de su corazón y supo que no estaba mintiendo.

Adrián: Y supongo que tú no estabas allí ¿verdad?

Black Adam: Un ejército de criaturas de arena negra atacaron cerca de la frontera mataron a cientos de personas gente inocente MI gente…

Adrián: Y fuiste a buscar a los responsables

Black Adam: Aprovecharon que yo estaba lejos persiguiendo a esa escoria para hacerse con el control de mi reino en menos de una hora mataron a muchos de súbditos…cuando regrese no pude hacer nada.

Adrián: Salvo obedecer sus ordenes ¿verdad?

Black Adam: Shredder se quedó en Kahndaq con sus lugartenientes y su clan mientras Radu iba a atacar el Hotel Transilvania…tiene de renes no solo a mi reino sino también a mi familia así que no me dejaron ninguna otra salida.

Adrián:…Y te ordenaron acabar conmigo ¿verdad?- le dijo tajantemente.

Black Adam:…Así es…en cuanto Radu supo de que seguías con vida le paso la información a Shredder y este a su vez me dio la tarea de hacerlo a mí.

Adrián: Y estas que para es no para acabar conmigo- al decir eso empezaron a salir chispas por todo su cuerpo señal de que estaba preparado para la pelea, pero Adam solo rio irónicamente.

Black Adam: Si hubiera querido pelear contigo no habría esperado te habría atacado en el omento en que pusiste un pie en la ciudad.

Adrián: Habla claro de una vez Adam ¿qué quieres?

Black Adam: Tal como veo podemos simplemente empezar a pelear como esos bastardos quiere, pero de todas formas daría igual.

Adrián: ¿Y eso por qué?

Black Adam: Te he estudiado en el tiempo que has estado aquí y he llegado a la conclusión de que en tu estado actual ambos tenemos más o menos el mismo poder por lo que si empezáramos a luchar como ellos quieren…

Adrián: Ninguno de los dos ganaría la pelea- adivino.

Black Adam: Exacto…acabaríamos matándonos entre nosotros y de paso destruyendo toda la ciudad.

Adrián: Con todos los que se encontraran aquí.

Black Adam: Shredder se unió a Radu para poder acabar con las tortugas y sus aliados así que todos saldrían ganando…

Adrián: Por lo poco que he podido ver en tu mente no eres distinto a ellos o incluso de mi

Black Adam: ¡Yo soy un dios no soy el siervo ni el matón de nadie y mucho menos de eso miserables! - contesto con ira a su insinuación.

Adrián: Eres un tirano exactamente igual a ellos o a mi Adam no te hagas el ofendido conozco perfectamente a los de vuestra clase me he pasado gran parte de mi vida entera combatiendo a tipos como tú y yo mismo lo he sido así que a mí no puedes engañarme.

Esas palabras golpearon muy duramente el orgullo de Black Adam sin duda Abraxas no era tonto ni mucho menos no por nada tenía la reputación que tenía y en lo poco que había podido leer de su mente había descubierto mucho de el así que no podía usar su labia como otras veces ni tampoco dejarse llevar por la ira necesitaba su ayuda y él lo sabía así que lo único que podía hacer era guardarse su orgullo y su ira para quien la mereciera y usar aquello que casi nunca usaba, la verdad así que tomo un par de bocanadas de aire para recobrar la compostura y siguió hablando.

Black Adam:…Se perfectamente la reputación que tengo Abraxas sé que muchos no solo en Kahndaq sino en el resto del mundo me odian e gobernado mi reino con puño de hierro no lo niego y de seguro todos ellos querrían verme muerto.

Adrián: Ya veo que no lo niegas en lo más mínimo…te admiro por ello.

Black Adam: Pero a pesar de eso mi reino es próspero y seguro mi gente es libre sus vidas les pertenecen y yo siempre respete eso.

Adrián: Salvo que no contradigan tu código de lo que es correcto y lo que no ¿verdad?

Black Adam: Solo los que son culpables deben temerme los inocentes no y eso mis súbditos y el resto del mundo lo saben…pero Radu Shredder Pitch Gastón y los demás no quieren nada de eso.

Adrián: No lo que ellos quieren es arrasar el mundo para dejarlo listo para la llegada de su amo.

Black Adam: Así es…no me interesa lo que pase más allá de las fronteras de mi reino, pero tampoco quiero que el mundo se acabe…además…tengo intención de vengarme de esos cobardes por haber dañado a mi familia y a mi reino.

Adrián:…Entonces…¿qué sugieres que ágamos?

Black Adam: Una alianza…o mejor dicho…un trato.

Adrián: ¿De qué clase de trato hablamos?

Black Adam: Tu…y las tortugas me ayudareis a rescatar a mi familia y a mi reino de las garras de Shredder…

Adrián: Y si lo hacemos ¿qué nos darás a cambio?

Black Adam: Cuando hallamos expulsado a los invasores de mi reino y mi familia esté a salvo…uniré mis fuerzas a las vuestras todo mi ejército y mi poder estarán a tu disposición para salvar la Tierra…-termino de decir mientras alzaba el vuelo con los brazos cruzados y se ponía frente a frente de Adrián recortando la distancia

Adrián: Una oferta muy generosa por tu parte Adam…pero ¿cómo sé de qué no nos estas conduciendo a una trampa para atraparnos a todos?

Black Adam: Tu y yo no somos muy distintos Abraxas.

Adrián: ¿A sí?

Black Adam: Si…a pesar de todo lo que nos separa ambos somos guerreros nos forjamos en el campo de batalla nos guiamos nuestros instintos por un código distinto al del resto del mundo y solo respetamos una cosa y es a otros como nosotros porque solo nos fiamos de aquellos que son iguales a nosotros porque sabemos que ellos a pesar de sus diferencias van con la verdad por delante-termino de decir.

Adrián se quedó pensativo un segundo por un lado no se fiaba de Adam sabía que era peligroso y en otras circunstancias no dudaría en matarlo, pero también a pesar de todo creía lo que decía no necesitaba leer su mente para saber que decía la verdad si estuviera en posesión de todo su poder el solo se bastaba y sobraba para acabar con toda aquella crisis el solo pero por desgracias en las pocas horas que habían pasado desde que despertó apenas estaba al cuarenta o quizás el cincuenta por ciento de su poder y no sabía si lo recuperaría todo esa mismo noche así que no le quedaba más opción pero no iba a ayudar a Adam sin tener algún seguro de que este no lo traicionaría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Adrián:…Si quieres que te ayude deberás darme algo que me garantice que no te pondrás en nuestra contra a la primera de cambio- le dijo de forma tajante mirándolo de manera fría y siniestra

Entonces Black Adam de su cinturón saca un pequeño escarabajo de color azul y se lo lanza a Adrián el cual lo agarra con la mano derecha lo observa y se da cuenta de que es el mismo escarabajo donde el hechicero lo había encerrado hace tanto tiempo y en la parte de atas de este estaba escrito el conjuro para encerrarlo de nuevo dándole a entender que si lo traicionaba podría usarlo para encerrarlo de nuevo Adrián se sorprendió ante tal acto aunque lo disimulo muy bien sin duda su instinto no le había fallado.

Black Adam: Entonces que me dices ¿tenemos un trato?- le dijo mientras le extendía la mano.

Adrián dudo un segundo pero después de mirar el escarabajo de nuevo se lo guardo en el bolsillo de su abrigo y se la estrecho sellando el trato mientras todos en la torre del T.C.R.I habían visto y escuchado todo gracias a un dron espía que Donnie había mandado hacia allí y decir que todos estaban con la boca abierta era quedarse bastante cortos uno de sus más acérrimos enemigos acababa de hacer un trato el último en portar el título del Príncipe de las Tinieblas para ayudarse mutuamente aquello parecía irreal casi cómico pero aquella no era la única sorpresa que se iban a llevar.

¿?: ¡SABIA QUE NOS ACABARÍAS TRAICIONANDO ADAM!.

Ambos se dieron la buena para encarar a aquella voz solo para encontrarse con algo que no se esperaban y los dejo de piedra a todos la vampiresa que tenía el aspecto de hermana Mavis montada a lomos del descomunal dragón que hacia unas horas los ataco a él y a su sobrino estaba justo delante de ellos ella tenía una diabólica sonrisa mientras el monstruoso reptil alado desprendía una gran humareda del interior de su boca ambos se pusieron en posición de batalla.

Falsa Mavis: ¡LE DIJE A RADU DE QUE JAMAS SEGUIRÍAS NUESTRAS ORDENES!-dijo con voz atronadora- ¡ Y TU…ESTA VEZ NO TE ESCAPARAS VAMOS A REDUCIRTE A TI Y A ESE TRAIDOR!...¡A CENIZAS!

 _ **Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? como ya dije este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha me a llevado más tiempo del que desearía pero era porque estaba flato de tiempo y de ideas pero bueno espero que allá valido la pena y que vosotros mis queridos lectores lo halláis disfrutado pronto me pondré a trabajar en el próximo capítulo así que tranquilos intentare que llegue lo antes que pueda y sin más me despido de ustedes deseándoles unos buenos días tardes o noche depende desde donde quiera que estéis y como siempre espero vuestros comentarios con muchas ansias nos vemos pronto ¡CHAO!**_


End file.
